RWBY: Destiny Of Legends
by ScourgeTheBoss
Summary: A retelling of the Destiny & RWBY story lines, completely merged. Heavy Ammo Inbound!
1. Chapter 1

_It had been many, many years on Earth._

 _So long people had forgotten it was once called that... 'Earth'._

 _They were years full of greatness. Prosperity. Luxury. Wealth._

 _Humanity was able to make scientific discoveries that had never once even been thought of._

 _We took to the stars, settling upon other planets as our own was already overcrowded._

 _Society developed in ways that were almost impossible to comprehend. Lifespan **Tripled**._

 _It was called the Traveller. We could understand why; with such its vast array of knowledge._

 _It was a miracle. It showed like a God among mere mortals._

 _In such a time, one could call it the golden age of Humanity._

 _But... All good things must come to an end._

 _ **And it did.**_

 _A creation of our own, A Warmind, noticed it first. It prepared for battle._

 _Indeed, something came. We do not know what it was. It didn't even hold a form nor a shape to call it a 'thing'._

 _Instead, it was like a dark thunder rolling in. Consuming everything in its path within its black jaws of certain death._

 ** _So we simply called it The Darkness._**

 _As would any prospering civilisation, we fought back. We fought with everything within our power._

 _We thought we were ready for war. We thought we could win._

 ** _We were gravely mistaken._**

 _Across the entire Solar System, the stench of Death hung heavy. The death of our people. the death of Humanity._

 _In sorrow, we called it '_ _The Collapse'._

 _We were utterly annihilated. Our Warminds destroyed, with our greatest shutting down and leaving billions of people to die._

 _So badly, we were threatened with complete **Extinction.**_

 _But it seemed we had back-up._

 _The back-up of the_ _Traveller._

 _Light & Darkness. We have all seen it fight many times. _

_A_ _fter all, when we turn on a lightbulb a battle between the darkness and light of the bulb is immediately begun and ended abruptly in seconds._

 _But never on a scale like this._

 _This..._

 _Was a battle that only the highest beings of existence could fight._

 _And it was_ **Glorious!**

 _So glorious in fact, that it is simply too hard to describe. The feeble Human mind would break simply trying to understand what it was seeing._

 _Alas, this battle also ended..._

 _We may have won the war, but at a grave cost. The Traveller._

 _With its last breath, it created the Ghosts. In them, holding its final wish: To give light to its chosen people._

 _Unfortunately, we had to fight an enemy we had never expected._

 ** _Human Greed._**

 _The first of the resurrected were terror incarnate; Warlords in every meaning of the name. But just as quickly as the tormentors came, did our saviours arrive._

 _The Iron Lords._

 _They fought off our oppressors and quickly established a safe haven beneath the Traveller. The first Guardians._

 _Rallying together all those chosen by the light they built the city upon which we tread and began to take back our lands from the minions of darkness._

 _Starting with the pirate Fallen. A name fitting for those not chosen by the Traveller during its last voyage. We drove them away from our walls. The Iron Lords were shown to be almost invincible._

 _Unfortunately_ _, their time also came._

 _Rasputin. A Warmind built by us, now against us. It held secrets from long ago, yet wouldn't help us. In fact, it attacked us with something it didn't even fully understand._

 _In the end, The Iron Lords and their second generation; The Iron Wolves, sacrificed themselves in order to save us from a threat that would have obliterated us all. Only three survived the ordeal._

 _In their death, a new leader rose up, having been gaining fame through his help with the City. He formed the Consensus and the Vanguard in order to further help and develop the City while keeping order between the Factions._

 _His name was the Speaker, for he spoke to the people from the traveller. But he wished only to be called Ozpin. We have no idea why, still to this day._

 _More battles are fought and won, with the Guardians growing in strength and bursting with the power of light to push back the Darkness. It also seems that we were not alone._

 _The Awoken & the Faunus. Humans that were changed during the glorious display of Light & Darkness. They had come across a singularity during the climax of the battle and had been changed greatly. With their help, the Fallen were scattered like sheep across the Earth._

 _In turn, we helped them fight and win the war they had with another Fallen clan. Their Queen & Kell, Raven Sov, seems to be in cahoots with Lord Shaxx. Their relationship is unknown but it seems that they are not together currently due to the nature of their opposing tasks._

 _Once we were done with the Fallen, more minions of the Darkness came to attack our City._

 _Minions that were much more powerful than anything the Fallen had ever thrown our way._

 ** _The Hive and The Grimm._**

 _We had been warned of them arriving by a Guardian who had been to the Moon and back, having found a Darkness like no other and collecting it's Chitin as a reward._

 _We didn't arm ourselves in time, but we were much more ready than before._

 _With so many Guardians, we had quickly spread out to try and take back our land across Earth, Remnants of what our civilisation used to be. Kingdoms had been built and more Guardians had been trained for combat._

 _But this was a Darkness that was much harder to face._

 _They came in full force at us, their very existence made to thrive on the Light we had. We had never expected such an enemy so hard to kill, yet we were able to repel them into areas that had been stolen by us from the Fallen. While we won, we had also lost quite the many Guardians._

 _but this only got worse when our Consensus had become arrogant and hot-headed._

 _Lord Shaxx attempted to stop them; showed them his report of the Battle of the Burning Lake._

 _They didn't listen to His cries. They should have._

 _We call it 'The Great Disaster'. Because that was all it could be called. A complete waste of life, effort and Light._

 _The Consensus launched an offensive to reclaim their precious moon. What awaited them was the pure unadulterated horror of the Darkness._

 _A Prince of Hive & Grimm; Crota, Son of Oryx and Eater of Hope, was waiting for them. He brutally eradicated the Guardians with his army of Hive and Grimm monsters, with a Sword that drained all light on the Moon. The Guardians hadn't stood a chance._

 _In a display of power, to spite the Human Race, Crota broke the moon into pieces, visible enough even from Remnant._

 _Yes, we began to call it that. Until the day we could fully reclaim our lost planet, we would call it Remnant; to remind ourselves of what we were._

 _The Consensus was humbled, but at the price of hundreds of Guardians. They issued a full-scale retreat and ordered the Moon to be off-limits._

 _But the Traveller didn't see that as enough. It cursed the so-called Speaker for his error in judgement. While we all felt sympathetic, he became much more proactive in Guardian duties and played his Role as Speaker much more efficiently._

 _Shaxx, having studied the Hive and wanting to avenge all those who had fallen to the Darkness's power, began developing the art of blade-smithing, finding a way to reverse-engineer the Darkness of the Hive swords and combat them with weapons of Light._

 _Eventually, he was known as the Blade-Singer; able to craft weapons that channelled Light through any bladed weapon he had forged. Being the generous man he was, he gave all his knowledge to the public; sharing it with anyone who would want to know._

 _He also found something that was much more powerful than ordinary ammunition._

 ** _Dust._**

 _Shaxx himself continued to tell everyone that he doesn't understand what it is, but by combining his own Light with Crystals he had found while searching through a cave where Fallen had been hiding, he could convert the Crystals into the purest form of all the elements. It seemed to have been a side-effect from the Last Breath of the Traveller._

 _It was an amazing discovery that immensely aided the Guardians and with the help of the Schnee Company, the found a way to mine & mass produce it while making it accessible to everyone. Other people began to replicate the process and mined their own Dust, in hopes of making a quick profit off of Guardians._

 _Guardians live now in much more peaceful conditions than before. Making a living by killing targets of high-priority, scouting out planets and patrolling the borders of Settlements, they prepare eagerly to take back their world._

 _But they don't see the Darkness as I do. Blindfolded, may I be, but I see now better than I ever have seen before._

 _And what I see, I pray upon the Silver-Eyed Warriors of the Iron Lords and Wolves, will not come to pass._

 _Or Humanity will be erased._

 _~ A Brief History by Eris Morn._

The reader closed the Book and stretched while she yawned, the light of dawn spilling in through the windows of her room. she could smell the scent of food cooking; licking her lips in hunger.

"Ruby! Breakfast's ready!" A voice shouted, to which Ruby finally opened her eyes. A bright silver that seemed to outshine the sun.

"I'm up, Dad!"

Ruby jumped out of bed, rushing out of her room and bounding down the stairs in her rabbit pyjamas and matching slippers. She headed into the kitchen, sitting next to a girl with glistening blonde hair. Ruby immediately began playing with the hair as she giggled in delight until the owner pulled it away from her.

"You know that I don't let anyone except dad touch my hair, right?"

"Of course, Yang my dear sister, but I'm an exception!"

"Alright, enough teasing you two. here's your grub. Eat up."

"Morning Dad!" Both girls said in response.

The hulking figure of a man entered the room, holding a plate in each hand. He laid it in front of the two girls who were almost drooling with hunger and had their cutlery at the ready. The begin to snatch up their food, which makes their father laugh. He goes and returns with two cups of milk.

"Don't rush it, girls or it'll come straight back-up."

They nod with their mouths full and eat slower, eventually finishing their food and gulping down their milk. Ruby and Yang proceed to have a belching contest which causes them to giggle as their father rolls his eyes at their humour.

"Okay, that's enough, off to the bath, you two. You have School to attend and I have Crucible matches to host."

"Hey, dad, how come we can never come with you?" Yang sighed as she got out of her chair.

"Because you two would be a complete nuisance and completely distract me." He replied, taking their plates and cups. "Now off you go. I'll see you later at the Ceremony."

"Okay, _Lord Shaxx._ "

"Hey! Don't let me come and get you!"

The girls giggled as they ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Shaxx sighed as he began to wash away the dishes.

"Kids these days... Growing up too fast."


	2. Chapter 2

An answer to reviews:

Badgerprince034: Thanks for the rate!

Guest 1: Yes Shaxx is basically the Taiyang of this fic. Qualities: Sure, he's a loving father of two children. Appearances, nope! He's gonna be just as he always is. A man with a helmet that has one horn.

It's my pleasure to do this fic and merge these massive universes. Yes, there will be challenges, but that makes me want to do it all the more! Whether Ace is alive or not, hehe...You'll have to read to find out... Trust me tho, I won't go crazy.

Just mildly insane.

Guest 2:

I'm guessing you don't play Destiny, so I'll tell you. It's a material you can get while playing one of the expansions in the game.

Aura & Semblance existing: Yes and no. I've kinda merged Semblances and the Supers of Destiny 1 & 2 together so that there isn't any confusion. Semblances will be there but as sub-classes of their main classes such as Voidwalkers, Gunslingers etc. Aura, of course, exists as pretty much the shielding that you have in-game.

Maidens: No.

Relics: Yes, slightly. They'll be different but similar to what you know.

Deity Brothers: Yes. A gave a hint from the curse of Ozpin. they are more than just gods of Remnant but The Light and Darkness exclusively. They just never created Humanity this time.

Every sword still a gun: Again, yes and no. Not everyone in this fic will have a transforming weapon.

Glad you like it. I tried to make the first interaction light and fluffy.

Anyways back to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

It was the end of the School day at Signal Academy. Well, it would have been if it wasn't for this Ceremony.

"Stupid Ceremony of Leavers, why can't the Headteacher hurry up and get to my Sister already?" Rubes growled, bored of hearing the headteacher drone _on_ _and on_ about honouring those who would be going on to achieving the Rank of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ruby's teacher quietly hushed at her.

"Now we will be introducing Lord Shaxx and the Vanguards to give out the Certificates to the Pupils of this year."

Every student in the hall began whispering immediately after hearing that, while Ruby couldn't help but give a smug grin. She already knew all of them.

Lord Shaxx and three more people came onstage. A bald light blue man; an Awoken known as Zavala, a bald dark-skinned woman; known as Ikora Rey & finally an Exo known as Cayde-6.

"Hello, Guardians in training. You all know me as Lord Shaxx, the Crucible Handler. Today I will be presenting the Certificates to those who have passed through this Academy and will be going on to even greater heights."

Ruby was too busy waving at him to listen to what he had to say. Shaxx gave a small wave back to her.

"First in line..."

Ruby drowned out Shaxx's voice as she opened a weathered book. It was a treasure of Shaxx and he had had the book for as long as she could remember. It was called _Macbeth_ and she was gonna read it. If Shaxx could remember all these stories, so would she. Her teacher tried many times to signal to her; trying to get the girl to pay attention to the Ceremony.

Ruby simply couldn't care less. She was already on Act 3 anyway.

"Next we have the pride of my life, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang walked across the stage as elegantly as a swan dancing on a glimmering lake. She didn't really need to do anything fancy; as someone who was pretty much the centre of the School's attention, all eyes focused on her naturally. Ruby had perked up by now, but couldn't help but roll her eyes at the way in which everyone looked at her sister.

She was sure that Shaxx was rolling his eyes behind his mask too. Yang was clearly enjoying herself too much.

"Well done, my little sunflower," Shaxx said, away from the microphone so that others couldn't hear him. Yang quickly turned red when she heard her old nickname.

She took her certificate and bear-hugged Shaxx. He patted her head until she finally let go, shook hands with the Vanguard and left the stage. The Ceremony continued...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well done, Sis!" Ruby congratulated, allowing herself to be hugged like a teddy bear by the Older Sister. Yang let go quickly after hearing her sister wheeze.

They were currently leaving the School building. Many parents had come to collect their Children after the Ceremony had ended and were leaving for the Weekend Break.

"Thanks, Ruby!" Yang said back, then took her Sister's hand. "Let's go look for dad."

"I'm actually right here." A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Shaxx standing there.

"Hi, dad!" Ruby greeted, earning herself a spot on His shoulders. He almost buckled under the weight of sudden pressure, but he quickly found his footing.

" _Ruby._ I thought I told you to _TELL_ me when you want to play with the Horn."

"Sorry, dad! Forgot..." Ruby giggled, holding onto the one horn left and the stub of where the other horn used to be.

"No matter. Let's go. We've got shopping to do."

Shaxx begins marching forward; his strides showing nothing but pride. Yang follows behind, tapping away at her mobile device; more commonly known as a Scroll. She suddenly perks up.

"You promised me a gift, dad! My fully made weapon; that I designed! Not another prototype from Hakke or Omolon!"

"I know. That's part of the reason we're going shopping. I asked a friend to make especially for you."

" _Wait, WHAT?!_ "

Ruby could tell her father was smirking beneath the mask. He was always full of surprises.

"Yours too, Ruby. I gave my friend the written work and he said he'll figure it out."

Ruby squealed in delight and squeezed Shaxx's head in excitement.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome, both of you. Now please stop crushing my skull, Ruby, or I won't be alive long enough to get your weapons."

"Oh please, Sable would just revive you."

"It's better not to abuse the power of ghosts, Rubes."

Ruby obliged to let go but squealed again which made Shaxx chuckle. They eventually reached their destination, a small hut in a market. Going through the tent entrance (Ruby eventually got off Shaxx's head) They made their way over to an Exo cleaning rifles behind a desk.

"Hello, old friend," Shaxx said, getting the attention of the Exo. It sighed audibly before putting away the rifle and beginning to attend to them.

"Hey, Shaxx. Kids. What do you want?" The Exo said; his voice gruff, deep. If he was human, Yang might've been purring for that voice.

"The weapons, Banshee. You promised-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," The Exo replied, turning again and heading deeper into his hut. He opened a crate, didn't seem to find what he was looking for and then found another. Looking in it, he nodded, picked up the crate and headed back to Shaxx, hefting the crate onto the table.

"That's the one. I'll get the other when you've told me-"

He was cut off as Yang grabbed the crate, flipped open the lid and was presented with the glorious weapon she had desired. She almost screamed but instead opted for opening and closing her mouth.

" _THANK YOU SO MUCH!_ " She exclaimed, grabbing Banshee-44 and pulling him into a hug. He was confused at first but eventually patted her back. She eventually let go, looking over her precious weapon. Ruby went over to admire it too.

"It's, err, nothing much." He replied, still sceptical about the whole hugging thing. Making a noise akin to clearing his throat, he went back for another box. He shook his head, went to another box. He kept checking boxes but was still coming up short. Eventually, he went back to Shaxx.

"Sorry, Shaxx seems the second shipment hasn't arrived. I'll go check on why. Bastards are probably having another strike or something."

Shaxx sighed, not angry at his friend, but slightly dismayed because of how let-down he knew Ruby would feel. Her temper tantrums were a force to be reckoned with. He turned to see Ruby looking at him; her eyes looking around for her own weapon.

"So, dad? Where's mine?" She asked eagerly.

Seeing the smile on her face pained Shaxx physically and he grimaced behind his mask. This was going to be hard.

"Ruby..." He bent down to her height. "I'm sorry, my Rose, but... It isn't here yet."

Ruby gave a dumbfounded look; almost as if she hadn't heard what he said. Yang on the other hand, froze; shocked and expecting Ruby to burst in rage.

"Not here yet?"

"Yes. I'm sorry my dear, but the shipment hasn't arrived yet and I don't know why. I swear upon the Traveller's Light, I'll-"

"That's fine, dad."

Ruby turned back to inspect Yang's weapon some more. Yang happily gave them to her; so as to not accidentally push Ruby's switch to self-destruct.

"Are you sure, Ruby?"

Ruby turned back to him with a smile.

"Of course, dad! I'm a big girl now. I can handle it."

Shaxx was... well, _surprised_. Genuinely so. Ruby had begun showing more maturity, but he wasn't expecting this at all.

"Well then..." Shaxx groaned, getting back up. "I guess it's time for us to go."

"Can we go to the Crucible?!" Yang almost begged, grabbing Shaxx's hand.

"Ae you sure? It's getting pretty late-"

"Weekend dad."

"Oh, right." He paused, thought for a few seconds then shrugged. "Okay, since you're so eager."

"You gonna need some Dust then?" Banshee-44 spoke up, giving them a small crate of Dust synthesis. "Ill give you this, on the house. Since you're an old customer and all."

Ruby and Shaxx grinned. Shaxx grinned knowing that the Exo was just trying to be nice in his own way. Ruby grinned because she was beginning to see an opportunity here. When she got her weapon, would she also get a free crate of Synthesis?

"Thank you, Banshee-44," Shaxx replied, taking the Exo's hand to shake. Banshee-44 nodded back in return as he shook.

"It's a pleasure, Shaxx."

"How much do I owe you again?"

"Don't remember. Mindwipe."

Shaxx laughed, a few Glimmer being transmatted onto the table. Banshee quickly gathered it up; placing it into a crate.

"That should be enough. Goodbye friend."

"See ya."

With that, the trio left the hut; Yang having left behind her crate as she took her treasured possession. A few seconds after they had left, Banshee suddenly remembered how much Shaxx had owned him. Checking the crate of Glimmer, he realized that it was too much. Well, not like he was complaining. The more, the merrier, right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived at the Crucible Arena eventually; having picked up something to eat along the way. Shaxx had spent more money feeding Ruby than he had spent on Yang's weapon, but he didn't mind. After all, they were his precious daughters; whom he knew he couldn't live without.

"Can I go now, dad?! CanICanICanI-" Yang pleaded, wanting to join the next fireteam. They had been preparing for it since he had left and a RedJack (one of Shaxx's drones) had temporarily taken over for him.

" _Go already_."

Yang ran off at top speed; waving over at her team, the other team were immediately concerned and began arguing with their opposers.

"That's not fair, you guys can't have her! The match will be too unequal!" A female Awoken from Team Alpha stated, grabbing one of Yang's arms.

"What do you mean?! We have fewer people than you, dumbass!" A male Exo replied; a small dent in the right of his forehead. He grabbed Yang's other arm.

Yang meanwhile, now had a growing tick on her head as she got more and more annoyed. As they began to pull her from side-to-side, she finally snapped.

" **Let. Go!** " Fire burst around her as the two people quickly obeyed. The fire dissipated just as fast as it had appeared. "I'm going to be joining the fire team with fewer players. Simple as. Rules are rules, after all."

Shaxx nodded at his daughter; accepting the decision she had made. He spoke up after the teams had settled down once more.

"We'll be heading over to the Cosmodrome. Coordinates 62,57,45. Let's go."

The two teams quickly nodded; entering the transmat areas and entering their ships, flying off. Shaxx entered his own, his daughters following in.

"Nice save, sis," Ruby commented, taking a sip of her milk carton as she jumped into a seat and strapped in. Shaxx meanwhile was inputting the coordinates.

"Thanks, Rubes," Yang yawned back, taking a couple stretches.

"So what are you going to call your weapon?"

"Ember Celica. I've been thinking of naming it since."

"Sooo... Heavenly Flame?" Shaxx interjected.

"Yep!"

"Nice!" Ruby said, giving a hand to fist to her sister. Yang immediately met it with her own.

"We're her Yang. Get ready to drop." Shaxx interrupted once more, slowing the ship as they got closer to the surface. Yang opened the side doors to get out.

"Why not just transmat out like a normal person?" Ruby groaned at Yang, who was grinning wildly. Shaxx kept the ship steady as he could.

"Because this is so much..." Yang started, jumping out after seeing the transmat area. " _COOLER!_ "

She landed with an explosion of Solar energy; making her entrance even cooler in front of her team. She quickly placed down their banner as the other transmatted in.

"That's mah girl." Shaxx huffed "Showing them who's boss."

Shaxx began turning back the ship to a tower; where Shaxx would commentate from. There was no way that Shaxx wouldn't commentate his own daughter's battle. This was going to be her 50th Mayhem Clash Victory. It was pretty much guaranteed from the moment she had joined the match.

" _Give them Hell, Guardians._ " Shaxx began, as the teams began moving out of the respawn zone to begin the kill.

"Let's **party!** " Yang shouted, her gauntlets opening and covering her forearms. She shot off a few rounds, blasting herself into the air, leaping above her adversaries. They fired first as she fell towards them. Most missed; their aiming off, while a few hits took some of her Aura. Arc energy pulsed around her as she grinned. The enemy guessed too late; trying to run from her.

" _Heh. You're crushing them. Send them home crying._ "

The three enemies dissolved as she hit the floor hard to shake the enter Arena. A simple Ground-Pound, yet so effective against multiple people who couldn't even begin to try and predict her unpredictability. She ran forward and slid to a stop behind a rock to cover from a sniper firing at her. Picking out a pebble, she threw it out to distract the sniper; working out the area upon which the sniper was shooting. Knowing that they would need to reload by now, she scampered out, firing suppressive shots to the sniper at the area.

Eventually, she lured the Hunter out; now equipped with a Hand Cannon. As the Hunter shot, so did Yang, the bullets from each gun firing and exploding. Yang burst through the smoke with a roar like a captured animal; shooting two shots to break their aura and a final punch filled with Solar energy to burn them to ash.

4 Kills. No deaths.

" _Wipe. Them. Out._ "

Yang's grin turned ferocious as heard Shaxx's voice. Hearing more gunfire, she quickly began running to the sound of it.

Shaxx could only smile as his daughter continued to completely dominate the opposing side. Ruby was cheering on her sister beside him.

9 kills. No deaths.

Yang was known as the Queen of the Crucible; a title she had successfully stolen after trumping Ikora's 25 match-winning streak. She had been born and raised in the fire of the Crucible, recreated into a complete killing machine that had never heard of the word 'Mercy'. Shaxx knew Yang loved it here; he could call it her second home. She was still waiting on someone who would be strong enough to try and take her on. Usually those who did would get completely decimated by her. Brave or foolish; Shaxx couldn't decide.

However, Yang wasn't without her faults. The problem with her was the way she fought; like a rabid animal without strategy. Simple enough traps could easily get her taken out and more elaborate traps could lead her straight out of bounds.

Like now.

12 Kills. 1 Death.

Ruby slumped to her knees as she exaggerated her Sister's death; even though she would be revived in a few seconds. Shaxx could also see the slight itch in her hands. The itch to hold a weapon.

"You want to join in, Rubes?" Shaxx asked, as Ruby immediately hid her hands behind her back and turned away with a blush. She knew that he always looked at her hands to tell if she was trying to stop the itch.

"Umm..." she replied, then sighed, "Yes."

Shaxx grunted, heading away from the many screens over to an armoury. He made a noise that sounded like he saw something he liked and took the weapon out to inspect it. Humming he took a cloth in the armoury and cleaned it; the weapon shining once more in his hands. Ruby loved watching Shaxx clean the rifles; she thought it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"Here you go." He said, handing her the weapon. she gasped as she began inspecting it all over; screaming all it's details.

"OMGOMG, it's the _Widow's Bite_ , with a deeper ammo reserve due to its rapid-fire frame, a magazine optimised for recoil control-"

"Just go already, you gun nut."

Ruby stuck out her tongue to Shaxx in defiance and transmatted from the Tower onto the respawn area; the teams once again uneven but at the same time even.

Ruby immediately went into hiding, her hand cannon ready for anyone unfortunate to meet her. As she settled down, she switched weapons and immediately began gaining kills, all head-shots so far. the enemy didn't know what had hit them; literally. Suddenly they were dropping like flies.

" _Look at them fall!_ "

"Ruby smirked slightly. She aimed again; tongue sticking out as she concentrated.

Another Headshot.

3 Kills. No deaths.

" _Your spirit is unrivaled. Show me more!_ "

Ruby squirmed as she heard Shaxx praise her, almost unable to contain her excitement.

Ruby Rose; also known as the Black Rose; was one with her sniper. Any sniper actually. She currently held the second amount of kills ever recorded with a sniper in the Crucible and was ranked 10th outside the crucible. It was almost impossible to guess her hiding spot; unless you kept getting killed by her. Then, you could tell where she was simply by knowing the area in which you were dying. Her weakness was the fact that the was what people would call a _camper._ She was too comfortable to sit still in one position and completely stay there until the Inevitable happened.

Like now. The male Exo from before was creeping up to her. Coming close enough, he fired a few rounds at Ruby; breaking her Aura with the oversized rounds, killing her as she panicked to switch weapons. Ruby respawned a few seconds later; with an obvious chip on her shoulder. Shaxx couldn't help but see how cute she looked with an angry pout. He decided to cheer her up.

" _Fight forever Guardian!_ "

Hearing those words, Ruby was spurred on, quickly getting into position once more and getting payback on her killer. Shaxx sighed as he sat in his armchair, continuing to commentate on the match.

And boy, it was a match to remember.

* * *

That's another chapter done, folks! I have really enjoyed doing this so far. Hopefully I can get out another chapter soon.

Don't forget to review please! It really makes my day t see your take on my story!

Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

To that guy who said that he wanted Yang to have an Exotic Weapon... I got you bro...

* * *

" **Heavy Ammo Inbound!** "

Everyone heard it.

Only two understood it's implication.

Yang's grin grew into a dangerous smirk as the markers for Heavy Ammo lit up before her. Suddenly, everyone on the opposing side was aiming for her. They couldn't let her get to it. _They had to stop her._

But it was already too late. She had been watching the timers and the placement of the Heavy Ammo pick-ups. She jumped from a hole in a Hive-infested building, shooting down 2 attackers waiting for her. They met their deaths with her fiery fists. She got closer to the Heavy Ammo Box, now watching her surroundings. A few more bursts of her gauntlets ensured she reached the Box. She whirled round to see her attackers.

Two Human Warlocks, An Exo Titan and... _Ruby._ She grinned as they engaged their Super attacks; Two Nova Bombs, A Hammer of Sol and Ruby stringing her bow of void and aiming her ShadowShot straight at her. Yang continued to watch as the Super attacks came closer to her as if baiting them forward. As they almost reached her, she thrust out her hands as if trying to stop the attacks with willpower alone.

Ruby understood what was happening; with a look of horror on her face.

A burst of Void Light quickly shielded Yang and the Super attacks were nullified upon meeting her barrier. When the dust cleared, all that was left was Yang's shield. She stood there look mightily pleased with herself.

"Oh, _SHIT!_ " Someone said, turning tail immediately.

" _RUUUUN!_ " Someone else all but screeched. The others turned in confusion.

" **Heavy Ammo Available!** "

Ward Of Dawn. A Super defence, where the caster summons Void Light to shield them from any and all attacks. Combined with the defensive and offensive boosts to power that it gave, Yang was now invincible.

And this invincibility was now solidified by the fact that she had Heavy ammo. A rocket launcher materialised in her hands and she filled it with the precious ammo she had received.

" _You can run..._ " Yang giggled crazily, jumping onto a ledge and then into the air. She locked on to three running targets.

" _ **But you can't HIDE!**_ " She screamed, lighting up the sky with her rocket launcher. The rockets quickly found their targets and exploded into cluster-bombs, causing devastation on an even larger scale.

" _ **Time to LIGHT 'EM UP!**_ " Yang screamed again, jumping into a group of unsuspecting enemies. They realised too late and were completely blown to smithereens. Yang cackled loudly.

Gjallarhorn.

An exotic Rocket Launcher that could both lock onto enemies as well as create cluster-grenades that ensured complete annihilation of an area. Whether used on enemies or in the Crucible, it did its job perfectly; exactly like Yang's nature. It was as if this weapon was made to suit her needs of blowing things up.

Ruby stayed in hiding; trying to ensure her survival during Yang's current rampage. It would take a while until she could go and take out her Sister. She currently didn't have much Special Ammo left.

" ** _Aren't these just LOVELY Fireworks!_** " Yang cackled once more, blowing up an entire quarter of the map. Screams of death cried out across the area.

 _24 Kills. 1 Death._

Ruby got to the highest point of the map, lying flat. She swivelled her gun to the cries of anguish and laughter; finding her sister. She zoomed in on Yang, followed, aimed...

Then fired.

The bullet shot from her sniper rifle, piercing through the neck of an enemy unfortunate to jump in the way and finally lodging itself into Yang's weapon. Yang had hadn't even felt the bullet hit Gjallarhorn and continued locking onto a target. Still grinning wildly, Yang squeezed the trigger.

Gjallarhorn exploded in white light; instantly killing her; ending her 15-killstreak and her rampage.

She respawned seconds later with a howl of misery. She swore to get revenge on her Sister and stomped off.

Meanwhile, Shaxx was laughing as if he had never laughed before. He loved his daughters, but they seriously couldn't handle dying very much. It was always entertaining to see Ruby finish off her Sister so nicely. Finally running out of oxygen, he looked towards the time.

" _30 Seconds Guardians!_ "

The fighting between teams became much more fierce; as they tried harder to kill each other. Yang began to rampage once more; even throwing a guardian's corpse at another person just to blind them enough for her to shoot them down. Ruby was skirting around; trying to blast as many people as she could with her Golden Gun.

" _Ten seconds Guardians! Push forward!_ "

Shaxx watched as people began abusing the power of their Supers; firing bursts of their ShadowShots, throwing Hammers of Sol anywhere and everywhere to create SunSpots; it was almost like seeing a free-for-all.

Oh well, it was time to announce the _quite obvious_ winners.

 **Alpha Team! You have WON!** "

Alpha team celebrated with a complete waste of ammo; firing into the sky. Bravo Team left, heads down.

" **Better luck next time, Guardians.** "

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That was such great fun, wasn't it, Sis?!" Yang exclaimed, hugging her Sister. Ruby rolled her eyes at Yang's behaviour but couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, it was. Until you went on that killing spree with Gjallarhorn!"

"Oh, come on - You stopped me didn't you? Even if you did kinda break Gjallarhorn in the end."

"Oh, please. If I wasn't there, everyone would have quit the match!"

"She's right about that." Shaxx interfered.

They were currently on their way to the Tower; having left the match and filled their stomachs once more. With Yang now considered a Guardian, her Patrols would become longer and much more challenging than simply killing Fallen or desecrating their territories.

" _Come on, Dad._ I was just enjoying the smell of explosions!"

"That's a habit you should refrain from. It could get things killed."

"Well as long as it kills Fallen & Grimm, who cares?"

" **I do.** "

A new voice entered and they turned to see a blue man with bright eyes, greying black spiky hair, light stubble across his jawline. In one hand he held a small flask that seemed to be empty.

"Hi kids."

" _UNCLE QROOOOW!_ " Ruby squealed, rushing to him and falling him over as she hugged him tightly. The Awoken laughed as he patted her back until she released him. Yang helped him up.

"So how have you been, Qrow?" Shaxx stated; his manner seemingly awkward. He held out a hand to shake. Qrow looked at the hand with a raised eyebrow, but pushed past it and hugged the man instead.

"Ah, I see... _You're drunk._ " Shaxx said, manner-of-factly, pushing the man away from him.

"Aren't I always?" Qrow laughed, taking another swig. Shaxx rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"Unfortunately, Yes." Shaxx sighed, turning and continuing to walk. They followed.

"What are you doing here, Uncle?" Ruby asked, skipping along.

"Here to see my lovely little nieces, obviously. Why else?"

"Because every time you say that, you actually mean something else," Yang growled, a mean look on her face. Qrow chortled but received a punch to the stomach for it.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for ditching you last time!"

"Sorry won't cut it this time! You OWE me!"

"Oh, come on!"

"You're the worst influence to Ruby, Qrow." Shaxx butted in.

"You too?! I'm a great role model, thank you very much!"

"As if! If we left you alone with Ruby, you would start a drinking game with her!"

" _Excuse ME?!_ I'll let you know, I would do nothing like that to my sweet little Rosie!"

They arrived at the Tower and quickly took the lift to the highest floor, now in the open Plaza. People bustled around; talking to Cryptarchs, collecting items from the kiosks or their vaults, checking out Bounties or Quests, making special orders from EverVerse, a subsidiary of Schnee CO; the Plaza was a place for all Guardians to meet, greet and sight-see.

"Anyways, when does anyone care what I do as long as it doesn't destroy public relations?"

" **We do.** "

They turned to see the three greatest Guardians in existence. The Vanguards.

"I don't actually." Cayde quipped, causing Zavala to sigh and Ikora to facepalm. "Sup, Qrow. Didn't know you were coming back so soon."

" _Oh, Hi, Commander._ " Yang purred, walking over to him silkily. She intertwined their arms as he sighed in exasperation. "Never thought I would see you here..."

"For the last time, Miss Xiao Long, I will not sleep with you. I'm over 100 years old. I'm literally old enough to be your grandfather _twice._ "

Yang huffed as she went back to Shaxx, a pout on her face.

"You'll want me soon enough, Zavala. I told you I would do whatever it takes."

"I also told you, don't bother with an old man like me. There are much younger people than me that you could court."

"Yeah, but none of them are as much of a hunk as you!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"What's good, Cayde?" Qrow replied, fist-bumping his friend. "Yeah, I got out on probation. That bastard Uldren tried everything he could to stop me coming here, but I pulled a little sneaky on him."

"I remember banning you from the Plaza and denying your Jumpship access to the Hangar, Qrow." Zavala butted in, obviously still not done with the drunkard.

"I found out I was no longer banned a week ago, so someone must have been nice to me."

All eyes turned to Cayde immediately. He shrugged.

"How-"

"Your passwords are just _way too easy_ to guess. You use the same thing for everything!" Cayde revealed. "It's always AnastasiaBray1234-"

Cayde covered his mouth, having said too much. Ikora raised an eyebrow while Zavala tried hard not to lose his sanity by knocking his head against a pillar.

"Sorry."

"Ah, you also didn't stop Uldren's ship from getting through."

"You stole his ship dude?!" Cayde interjected, surprised. "That's fucking awesome! No wonder he didn't want you to leave."

"True that."

"Either way," Zavala spoke up, "You cannot be here. Not after what you did last time."

"What did I do?"

"You and Cayde raided farms across the entire Tower while wearing masks and cloaking devices to steal Chickens!" Zavala recalled. Ikora was struggling to keep a straight face. "Cayde even decided to keep one and called it the 'Colonel' after his second favourite fast-food restaurant!"

"Hey! Don't go dissing KFC like that! They got the best wings across the grid!"

"Not the point here! You decided it was a brilliant idea to bring the Colonel and a dozen other chickens to the Consensus meeting room with Chicken feed while enacting a mock meeting that consisted of the Chickens being each Cult across the City!"

Ikora burst out laughing, slapping her knee and wiping tears from her eyes. Qrow was struggling to breathe as he rolled across the floor in laughter. Ruby was trying her hardest to contain her giggles while Yang held her stomach as she laughed out loud. The only people who were quiet were Zavala and Shaxx.

"I'm sorry - but that really is hilarious."

"Funny for you, yeah sure! I'm the one who got in trouble for it though!"

"Oh, OH! Remember when the Consensus asked us to have a group photo!" Cayde remembered. Ikora and Qrow fell into a fit of giggles once more.

"And Zavala's head actually reflected the light back to the camera and we couldn't see anything!"

Shaxx actually coughed as he tried to keep in his own laughter at the joke.

" **ENOUGH!** "

Zavala punched the ground with enough force to shatter the floor they stood on. Everyone that wasn't already looking their way was now very conscious of the _very angry_ Zavala.

"Cool it, bro. It's not our fault you're bald as an egg." Qrow said.

They burst into giggles once more as Zavala sighed.

"Barber must have asked what he wanted and he must have been like: _Ever stepped into a war with the Cabal on mars?_ "

Their giggles turned to full-blown laughter as Zavala groaned.

"Sorry Zavala, but we've gotta run. Have fun now!" Qrow told him, as he and Cayde ran off laughing together.

"Damn idiots. Always leaving me to pick up after them..." Zavala whined.

"Heh, you've been licking boots since we were under Saladin, Zavala." Shaxx said, walking past. "You've not changed one bit."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Zavala growled, turning to him.

"In Layman's terms... Hurry up and grow a pair."

" _Oh really?_ The great Lord Shaxx thinks he's hot shit because he has two kids?"

By now they were chest to chest; ready to get much more personal. Yang tried to get between them, with Ruby and Ikora on either side of the Titans to break them up.

"Oh please, Zavala, we both know I've been hot shit since I led the attack on the Fallen. Did you forget who was too scared to do anything but hide behind his Master? How _pitiful_."

" _Hide?!_ Ha! You're the same one who never finished his training! You're just as all bark and no bite as you've always been!"

 _"And look where I am_ _now!_ You're stuck pretending to be the leader of a Fireteam for shitshows _,_ while I control the entire training for all Guardians alike!"

"Oh please, spare us your mockery of _training._ All they do is shoot each other down; like savages!"

"At least it gives them experience on the field! Why don't you continue being the cocksucker you are to the Speaker and die with him."

" **You dare to insult the Speaker?!** The one who speaks to the Traveller face-to-face?! Who speaks for all of us?!"

" **He sure as hell doesn't speak for me!** "

"You arrogant, proud **idiot!** "

"You _feet-licking, dick-sucking_ disgrace of a _Titan!_ " Shaxx roared back. "If that man told you to die for him, you would do it _without hesitation!_ There is more than just the Speaker who lives here! Get that into your thick-headed blue skull, you bastard twit."

" _ **ENOUGH! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!**_ "

Ikora blasted both of them with a dose of electricity, with only Shaxx able to keep standing as he converted the electricity back to pure light and shot it upwards to the sky. Zavala fell to his knees as the shock continued to weaken him. She soon stopped, as smoke billowed out of Zavala.

Shaxx huffed in annoyance at the sight of his once former friend.

"Look at you. Once you stood with me taking on entire Fallen Houses and scores of Grimm. Now you can barely take a shock of light. _You miserable, wretched, insignificant bug._ You don't even deserve that Mark you wear."

Zavala struggled to stand up once more, wanting to say something back; anything. Shaxx huffed once more and turned to go, Ruby and Yang following him.

" ** _Shaxx. One day, that pride will be your downfall._** "

Shaxx stopped as he heard it. He laughed heartily before continuing on.

"Oh, really? Then I'll be waiting for it to happen." Shaxx replied, "Why don't we give it a few hundred years more or so?"

They left behind the Vanguard team and went to Xander - A robot built to track Quests, Bounties and Patrols. Yang quickly gave her Ghost to him and he updated her info; giving her a new timetable. They went straight home afterwards; the fight with Zavala having killed all joyous moods.

"Dad, that was really dicky of you to do to Zavala, dad." Ruby piped up, as the silence got too thick too bear.

"Yeah dad, You really didn't need to diss him like that."

"I did no such thing. The idiot turd is just to focused on his god to realise that the rest of the Guardians look to him to lead them."

"And you really think what happened today accomplished that."

"Of course not. I was simply calling a fool, a fool."

"Dad, why can't you just talk it out with him instead of riling him up like that!" Ruby remarked.

"Please. As if someone of my standard should even be conversing with a lowly _Commander_ as himself. I should have given him a good ol' fist of flames just to ensure he keeps his damned mouth shut with all that Speaker nonsense."

"Ugh, Dad. You have way too much pride for one man." Yang moaned.

"Of course. Without my pride what am I?"

"Our dad, _Dad._ "

The rest of the walk home was silent as Shaxx contemplated these answers. Maybe, for once, it was time to let bygones be bygones?

As if. That asshole could be eaten by Hive Thrall for all he cared. Not his problem, nor his worry; as long as he wasn't made Titan Vanguard next. The stupid crybaby was too worried about what the Consensus had to say than how we were going to destroy their enemies. They hadn't even taken back their planet, yet they wanted to try ad do something as dumb as expand the City in order to increase imports from the other countries.

What part of **war** did they not understand?

They got home soon enough and even after they had all gone too bed, Shaxx couldn't sleep. He was a father of two and yet he couldn't even deflate his ego to listen to them?

Maybe he did need help. Maybe... It was time to humble himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang yawned for the umpteenth time that day as she rested upon her Sparrow; a vehicle built for rapid local transportation. She had pretty much done her shift on Patrol that day, while killing the ever so annoying Fallen Scouts, Dregs, Shanks and about two Captains. Unfortunately, they didn't stand much of a chance in the first place, so she had wiped them out fairly quickly. Not many Grimm had been spotted recently; as if they were suddenly going extinct.

"Nothing over that side too, Yang!" Another voice called as the hum of a Sparrow approached. Ruby stopped in front of her; turning to the side in order to face the same direction as her sister. Yang blew out her golden hair from her eyes in response.

"Don't be so down, Sis! It's our jobs! And hey, we get to keep any material we find, so it's a win-win right?"

"I guess..."

Ruby knew the real reason that Yang was in a mood. It had been because of their dad. He still wouldn't go and apologise to Zavala and instead mocked the Vanguard more than he had the previous day. Yang had to break up _another_ fight with her Uncle and Cayde-6 by her side. The two Titans would just never get along.

Which in turn probably meant that Shaxx wouldn't give them a blessing if they were to get hitched-

"Hey, Sis! Something's up! The Fallen are gathering near the wall... I think they might've found something!" Ruby perked up, having spotted a Captain taking some Dregs and a few Vandals into the darkness behind the wall. She revved her engine before speeding off.

Yang perked up at the mention of a few Fallen that needed killing. Swiping across the console on her Sparrow, she quickly sent out a transmission to the Tower. Also revving her engine, she followed her Sister as she spoke.

"This is Titan Yang Xiao Long; Titan Code:4735YXL. Fallen pirates seen moving into The Breach. Following with Ruby Rose; Hunter Code:5764RR."

A robotic voice answered immediately.

"Codes checked and confirmed. You may proceed with an investigation."

"Tell Zavala to cheer for me."

"Message sent."

Cutting off the transmission, she jumped from her Sparrow to Ruby's side; who was lying face dirt in the floor once more. She was looking through the scope of her sniper rifle, trying to find their targets within the darkness of The Breach.

"You see anything, Rubes?"

"Nope. Too dark," Ruby got up as her sniper dematerialized and her Hand Cannon was brought out of her inventory instead. "We'll have to go in."

"Great. Just what we needed now."

Yang got up and shook her head, fluttering her golden hair. Her eyes narrowed as she steeled herself and began to head inwards. Ruby followed behind; A binocular in one hand. Temporarily, they would stop for a while in order to try and see their targets, but to no avail. As they came to the entrance, a few Dregs were guarding it.

They were put down without trouble.

The deeper they went, the darker it became; their ghosts now shining a light for them. Every once in a while, they would hear the sounds of movement or a loud noise. After a quick scan from their Ghosts of the surroundings, it was clear that they were being followed.

"Yang? I think..."

"Yes, Ruby. It's a trap."

They continued on, pretending that they hadn't known that the Fallen were looking for the right time to ambush them. They continued into a dark room, with Ruby's Ghost trying to find a way to turn on the lights.

Noises of scampering, as well as the hiss of gas, became louder.

"Shit. They're onto us. Let's move!" Yang ordered, leading the way out of the room. as they passed through a tunnel, Ruby couldn't help but gasp as she found something.

A loot box.

"Yang, Yang! Loot!"

She raced over and quickly opened it; taking the glimmer and materials for herself and her sister. Yang waited, looking around as the noises got louder.

"Let's go, Ruby!"

Ruby obeyed, having cleared out the Loot Box of its goods. The continued on with a jog; still looking around warily. Yang came to an abrupt halt; with Ruby bumping into her by accident.

"What's the big idea-"

"Trip-mines."

"...Oh. That's easy, for me anyways."

Ruby turned into her Rose Petal form, slipping past the wires with great ease. She turned back into human form on the other side. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Your turn."

Yang began twisting and turning her way through, being careful enough to not trip a wire and blow herself to bits. She eventually got to the other side also, albeit much slower than her sister.

"You ready, Yang?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They continued on diligently, as the Fallen clamour continued to rise. Eventually, they made it out into The Divide. Just as they were about to get their Sparrows out, a portal opened in the sky; with a Fallen ship coming out. Yang switched into her Heavy Gear, firing Gjallarhorn at the ship.

"Let's bring it down!" Yang screamed as her sister materialised a Scout Rifle, picking off the hanging Fallen underneath the Ship. As the first ship burst into the flames and crashed, two more Portals opened and Fallen Ships descended from them. Yang continued firing, causing two ships to collide and explode, which caused another ship to catch fire as burning materials fell from the sky.

The last ship released its crew of Fallen and they began their attack on the two Guardians. Ruby threw burning hot knives into the heads of Dregs easily, while Yang continued to beat the Fallen in close combat. She easily dodged their predictable and wild swings and jabs, then blasted them dead with her gauntlets and even grabbed the head of a Vandal and twisted it right of its spine. Jumping backwards, she released another shell from Gjallarhorn; blowing up the final ship. It crashed near Ruby, who was quickly evading the debris.

"I think that's all of them-"

4 more ships came forward as if spitting the very words that had come out of Ruby's mouth. Yang groaned in annoyance while Ruby facepalmed.

"I spoke way too soon..."

A final ship entered, this time not carrying people but a weapon.

A Fallen Walker.

" _Oohhh_ **Shit!** "

It powered up quickly with a hum of life and locked onto the girls. As it's laser sight caught onto them, Yang called forth her Void Shield. The massive gun on its backfired, hitting the shield and sending cracks spreading around it. Seeing a sign of weakness, the other Fallen began shooting at the shield. Yang spat blood; taking direct fire from a tank was going to damage her in more ways than one. Her Ghost set about trying to heal her.

Ruby fired from within the shield, killing as much Fallen as she could. The Walker continued to blast them with its secondary gun, while it's first one recharged.

"Call for back-up Rubes!"

"This is Ruby Rose Hunter Code:5764RR, calling for back-up! Fallen enemies and Walker attacking our position in The Divide."

Suddenly the Walker was sent toppling over its the side, as well as the Fallen, being rapidly shot down. Yang let down her shield as she let herself rest behind the safety of a rock.

" _You need a hand, girls?_ "

" _Lonwabo!_ " Ruby squealed as someone on a Sparrow raced past with a Rocket Launcher in one hand. As he circled the Walker he fired once more, causing the massive gun on its head to explode.

" _He's not the only one y'know?_ "

"Runa! You're here!" Yang shouted, to which another person on a Sparrow flew past, running over a few Fallen Dregs and eventually crashing their Sparrow into a Captain. The Sparrow exploded in a ball of fire; taking the Captain with it.

Yang grabbed their sister and they joined the fray on gunfire once more, with Ruby throwing knives at heads in every direction and Yang dissolving the unfortunate Fallen into thin air with her Arc Energy. The two newcomers dealt with the Fallen Walker, destroying its many turrets and finally breaking its legs down. It finally blew up; sending parts flying across the plains. The Guardians fist-bumped.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Yang said, running over. She hugged Runa tightly who laughed and hugged her back. Ruby fist bumped Lunwabo, who grabbed her and pulled her in for a noogie, messing up her hair lightly.

"How's it going girls?" Runa asked as they all began the trek across The Divide.

They were now following a signal that Ruby's ghost had picked up; it seemed to be an old jumpship. While it didn't matter much to the rest of them, Ruby was a lover of antiques and seeing as she was without a jump ship, she _had_ to go see what it was.

"We're good. Though, we really did need help that time." Ruby replied, sniping at a few Shanks before continuing on.

"Yeah, the Fallen are closer to the surface than they used to be. I can smell 'em." Lunwabo stated, picking off a few Grimm that had been attracted ot all the death from the Fallen. They were only minor Beowolves and nothing special.

"Hey, we wanna see the ears!" Yang said, turning to Lunwabo. He said in response before raising his sidearm pistol in her direction. He shot past her face; killing a cloaked Fallen Vandal that had crept up behind her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And No."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Not even for me?" Ruby interjected, giving her puppy dog look. Even behind his mask, everyone could tell that the man was barely keeping it together.

"Just show 'em, 'Wabo. It's not like I'll get jealous."

He finally broke. A hiss sounded as his mask unlocked.

"Okay, but only for a few seconds."

He took off the mask to show his small round ears on top of his head. Ruby squealed in delight once more, happy to witness this from her senior. Yang took pictures of the Guardian's head but he shied away and quickly put on his helmet.

Yes, he was a faunus. A bear faunus to be exact.

"Stop doing that guys! I hold possession of his ears! You can't post that across the Grid without my permission." Runa reprimanded.

"Jealous already, Runa? You know I'm good at taking any man I want..."

"If that's a threat, Yang Xiao Long, I will kill you right now."

"Relax, Runa, sheesh. You're safe for now."

"That's what I like to hear, _Kinderguardian._ "

"Don't call me that, dammit! I'll be a Guardian before you even know it!"

"But it's so cute getting on your nerves!"

They eventually made it to Dock 13, entering to find an old jumpship tied up in cables and vines. Ruby gasps in shock and raced over. Everyone rolled their eyes as Ruby continued to geek out.

"Guys, **Guys!** It's an Arcadia-Class Jumpship! Arcadia Class!"

"Doesn't Zavala have one?" Yang revealed, to which the others agreed

"And so does Ikora."

"Don't forget Saladin."

"It's not that common, shut up. It was made in the Golden Age! It's a ship with a legacy behind it!"

"But... Can it fly though?" Lunwabo asked, earning a high-five.

"Asking the real questions around here." Yang joined in.

"We'll have to find out." Ruby replied, letting her Ghost scan it. After a few seconds, it seemed to power up and began hovering before them. Ruby clapped for joy. The others whistled in delight.

Noises coming from the entrance alerted them of the presence of Fallen; to which they responded by getting ready to take them on.

"Scarlett said that the ship is damaged and doesn't have a warp drive; so were not leaving Remnant for now. But it can get us all home." Ruby revealed, as her Ghost returned to her inventory. She also got out a Handcannon, preparing for the onslaught.

"Here they come!"

Lunwabo dropped a few Dregs with his Pulse Rifle while the others began to spread out. Runa ran across a wall and blasted a Vandal backwards with a punch of Void Light. It flew into another group of Dregs; with more than enough force to kill them all. Yang threw a large plate of Metal at them; which completely lodged into a Vandal's body. It screamed in pain which gave Yang enough time to end it with a blast of her gauntlets.

"Transmat open! Let's go, guys!"

They all phased into the Ship and took off, flying away from the Dock as the Fallen continued to try and shoot down their ship. Yang breathed a sigh of relief from the battle and relaxed in a chair.

"That was fun!"

"Even though you almost died?"

"Meh, you guys saved us. It's fine!"

"I finally have a ship!"

"Let's get home please, I'm starving."

"We all are, 'Wabo."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is Ruby Rose, Hunter Code:5764RR requesting permission to land, over."

"This is Ship Control 94Alpha. Permission granted. Please dock at bay 23."

"Thanks, Amanda!"

"You're welcome, honey."

The comm link cut off and Ruby landed her ship within the bay. as the 4 Guardians transmatted out of their ship, someone was waiting for them.

"Hi, Amanda!" Ruby shouted, going over to hug the woman. She hugged her back with a laugh, before pointing at her ship.

"I don't know how you found that thing but, Traveller be damned, this must be the luckiest day of your life."

"I know right?! Arcadia Class; Golden Age tech right there!"

"But it's a bit on the damaged side."

"Yep, that's where you come in. I was going to ask for yo to help me fix it, but..."

"Don't worry about it. If I can get my hands on one of these again, I'm happy to do it for free."

Ruby jumped for joy. As Yang and the others continued on, Ruby went after them; waving goodbye to the Shipwright who waved back"

"Thanks for everything Amanda!"

"It's nothing, honey!"

The 4 Guardians entered the Plaza and into the Hall of Guardians as they went to fill out their reports of their Patrol of the day. Ruby finished first and went back to where a friend of her's sat.

"Eris, Eris! tell me about how you fought Crota again!"

Eris's lips turned into a smirk as she looked towards Ruby. Well, her head turned to acknowledge that Ruby was there but seeing as she couldn't actually see due to the whole blindfold thing, you could only guess what was going on behind the mask. Ruby sat down on the mat in front of her.

"Ruby Rose, why do you want to hear this story so many times? Do I not bore you like everyone else?" The woman replied, an arm gesturing to the crowds of people walking by. None paid attention to her.

"Because your story is so awesome! And you're so knowledgeable about the Grimm & Hive. You even wrote History!"

"You still have that book?"

"Of course! It's my favourite!"

"Then read it. It has my account of killing Crota within it."

"But it's much better hearing it from you. You even made it a movie using that magic on your hand."

"That was but a wisp of the Darkness, Child. I do not expect you to understand, but you will in due time."

"Okay, but what about the Story?"

"Does your father know you are here?"

"No."

"Does he know about the Book?"

"No; although, he has noticed it left the bookshelf, so I kinda need it back..."

Eris grunted and clicked her fingers; the book in question being conjured in a blaze of green fire and resting in her open palm. She handed it to Ruby who opened her inventory to give her something back.

"Another book. I thought you might get bored."

"How thoughtful of you. When will I get my own book back?"

"When I've read it one thousand times!"

"Ruby, you really shouldn't... It's not even that popular."

"But I love it. It's so cool!"

"Cool? Not a word I thought I would hear about my book."

"I've said that at least a thousand times to you Eris."

They sat in silence as Ruby waited patiently with a giddy smile on her face. Eris sighed as she began.

"Crota, the Prince Of Hive & Grimm, Son of Oryx and Next in-line to the Osmium Throne, was a god among the Hive. They worshipped him and fed him their tithe upon which he got stronger and stronger with their killings. He had already destroyed us during the Great Disaster, and was planning on making us suffer even more."

"Eris how long are you going to tell my Daughter such a dark and morose story?"

Ruby and Eris turned to see Shaxx, arms folded as he looked down at them.

"As long as she asks, Shaxx. I can't exactly stop her from asking can I?"

"But you can always say no. The first time you told her that story, you made her want to kill Crota for you. I expected her to have nightmares, but it seems she's too innocent to be put off like that."

"Hey, dad! I'm right here!"

"What? It's not like this isn't common knowledge."

"'Sup, Dad." Yang greeted, having finally finished her own Report. Runa & Lunwabo were following behind. "Oh, hi Eris!"

"Good day to you too, Yang Xiao Long. Did you encounter any-"

"Nope. Only Grimm. I never seem to find them. I've never even spotted one."

Eris got up and began pacing as she thought deeply.

"They must be hiding somewhere... I haven't heard the cries of Omnigul for a while so something must have happened. And with the Grimm not also around, then I can only come to the conclusion that they..."

Everyone hung onto the end of the sentence, awaiting the final answer.

"Must be reproducing; using the Grimm as a supply for their worms in order to grow large enough to try and take over the City. It makes enough sense since they wouldn't want any of their brethren dead during such a crucial time."

"The Hive have a Mating Season?" Runa asked. Eris nodded.

"Yes, though it is very irregular. I thought the one for this year had passed, but I guess it can happen multiple times."

Eris turned to the Guardians in front of her. They could tell her demeanour had changed.

"Whatever you do, should you enter the Darkness, do **not** fall for it's tricks. It will taunt you, try to persuade you; banish it to the next realm."

"We always do... Banish it into the next realm I mean." Lunwabo answered, speaking for them all. Shaxx's hand rested on his head gently.

"Good. I trust you will hold to that."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night. After asking her Ghost for the time, she knew she had somewhere to be. Slipping on her armour and throwing over her hood she climbed out of her bedroom window and went through the alley ways behind her home into the backstreets of the City.

It was known as The UnderGround. The law didn't apply to the citizens of the City here. Murder, sex, money; you could do what you wanted and the chances of you being caught by the Vanguard were as close to zero as it got. Ruby dodged the advances of a drunk man and coughed when a woman in more revealing clothes than her Sister smoked something that definitely smelt weird.

She took a left into an empty street filled with trash and dustbins; eventually finding a small tent. Entering the hut she lifted the Manhole cover and went into the Sewers. Her Ghost lit up the tunnel in front of her; a light dripping of water heard all around. She continued on, eventually reaching a wall that blocked off the rest of the Sewer tunnel. She tapped on the wall a number of times, and the wall opened up.

It revealed a bar; quite quiet with only a few murmurs and soft music playing in the background. She sat on a stool and waited for her partner to arrive which didn't take long.

"Hello, Ms Rose." A raspy voice whispered as if needing water. In fact, the person ordered water from the barkeeper.

"So you've come." Ruby said, turning to her business partner. " **Xûr, Agent of the Nine.** "

"The pleasure is mine," Xûr replied, taking a sip from his glass of water. "Now what would you like today?"

"Straight to business huh?"

"Of course. That is all there is between us."

"Heh. You got that right. What are you selling?"

"Exotic Engrams for Armour. Arms and bodies."

"How much?"

"Usually for about 50 Coins, but seeing as you are my favourite customer... 30 Coins."

"Done. Give me two Arms and 5 glass needles."

"That'll be 75 Coins please."

Ruby gave the strange man his money while he placed her engrams in her inventory. As Xûr got up to leave, his arm was grabbed by Ruby. he looked to her again.

"How much for you to decode them?"

"... Ms Rose I-"

"Don't play with me, Jovian. I know you can."

"... 100 Coins."

"Do it for 50."

"That isn't negotiable, Ms Rose. I'm making a pleasant offer for you."

"... Do it for 80."

"... Only because I like you so much, Ms Rose."

Xûr sat and decoded the engrams, giving them back to her as full items. With a 'thank you', she got up to leave when two brutes decided to step in her way. She tried to go round them, yet they blocked her path once more.

"Sorry little missy, but I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight with those in your possession. Why not give it to big brother to take care for you?" One of the brutes said. He grinned, showing his golden teeth.

Ruby smirked beneath the hood before answering.

"Sorry but they're not for you. Goodbye."

Ruby tried to step past but they continued to block her. One of the brutes kneeled down to her height.

"I don't think you get this shorty. You give them to me and you get to walk out of this _without_ being sold to a Brothel looking like a used cum-dump."

Ruby smirked wider.

"I don't wanna."

"I wasn't asking. I'm telling."

"Then I'll tell you this."

Ruby kicked him in the face, sending him toppling over someone's table and falling over a couple of stools. He seemed to be out for the count. The second brute roared and tried to punch her. She sidestepped the blow easily and shot him in the knee. Blood spurted, he screamed, Ruby walked past unfazed.

" **You won't be getting anything from me.** "

With that, Ruby left the scene with only a flutter of Rose petals to prove she was ever there.


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOT THAT BIG BUT KINDA_** **_BIG_ _ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!_**

Hey guys, back again! I'm tryna catch up to RWBY now and I've realised that this will be MUCH MUCH harder than I thought. But it's still completely doable and I will continue doing this Story.

However, **I will be making one slight change to this Story:**

I will be changing **how Dust is found**. Instead of what I had written before, I will be changing it to **another Byproduct of the Traveller's last Breath**. However, it will **only be mined on Earth(Remnant)** ; not elsewhere. This is just so it's easier for me to handle.

That will be the only change so far. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yang! Got another Exotic for you!" Ruby called out from her room, as Yang walked by to her room after a training session with Shaxx. She turned back to Ruby's room.

"On my desk," Ruby told her from where she lay on her bed; where she was currently reading a Gun magazine.

"Thanks, Sis."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it, Sis."

Ruby looked up down from her magazine; that she had been holding up to look at. Yang had a genuine smile on her face.

"I know, Yang."

"Good. Dad said you should move your lazy ass and go get training with Cayde & Qrow done." Yang said as she left the room.

With a moan, Ruby got up and went to take a shower. After, she changed back into her normal attire and went downstairs. Shaxx was sitting at the table, reading a hologram that had the news across the City. Seeing her, he went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of her favourite cereal. She always had light breakfast on training days.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Your welcome. What took you so long to get out of bed?"

"Just a bit more tired than normal. I'm fine."

"If you say so, Rubes."

Shaxx got up, patting her head lightly as he passed her. "Have fun out there. I know you will anyway."

"Sure Dad."

He left her sitting there, heading back upstairs; probably to take a nap. Tapping the table a few times, the main hologram generator in the middle of the table lit up.

"And now, we have the General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military & Headmaster of Atlas Academy. what do you think of the Atlesian droids you have created and how will it affect Guardians' duties?"

The General cleared his throat before taking the microphone.

"Firstly, thank you for the opportunity to be here. Now, to answer your question, the Atlesian Knight-200s are simply normal Frames combined with slightly tweaked Vex hardware in order to make them combat-efficient. They also each hold a Spark of Light, in order for them to have a sort of semi-sentience. However, they are not ready to take over the duty of normal Guardians. They are built primarily for the purpose of defending our cities from the Darkness we face."

"Then do you think that later versions of this combat-ready Frame will take over the jobs of Guardians?"

"I believe that they should be able to work together for the greater good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have quite important work to get back too."

The News Reporter nodded and with that General Ironwood left the scene.

Ruby had been sneering the entire time. She did not like that man; just as much as her family did not like the man. He prided himself as being someone who had trained under both Zavala & Shaxx, but once the Atlesian Military had scouted him out, he betrayed them immediately. Ironwood was a cursed name among their family and handing his soul to the Traveller on a golden platter was something that Zavala & Shaxx both agreed on.

It was actually one of the only things they still agreed on.

"Damn asshole didn't even answer the fricking question."

She placed her bowl in the sink and left the house, shouting goodbye to her sister and Shaxx. Hopping onto her Sparrow, she joined the main road and headed off towards the Tower.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Hey uncle Qrow, Hey, Cayde! Sorry, I'm late!" Ruby huffed, having finally arrived at her destination. Cayde-6 & his companion Qrow looked towards her.

"You finally made it Rubes! Was wondering if you were going to skip out on me today. Guess not." Cayde replied, taking a drink from a cup of liquid. After he gulped the rest down, he threw it over his shoulder, letting it smash somewhere. A cat squealed. "Now you've given me more work to do."

"You know I wouldn't do that! Training's fun anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Qrow said, taking a Sword out of his inventory. Ruby equipped her knife as she got in position to attack.

"3."

"2."

"1."

" _Start._ "

With a crackle of Arc energy, Ruby burst towards her Uncle, launching a kick towards his face. Qrow gave a look of surprise and blocked before attacking back with a swing of his Sword. Ruby was already gone through, having jumped away into the air. As she blinked in and out of existence towards him, she threw more knives his way. Qrow held up the Sword to deflect them all and attacked again, causing a shift of air as he moved. Cayde finally got out of his bored look as he noticed.

Both Ruby & Qrow seemed to move faster than the eye could see; with the only sounds being the ringing of metal as they clashed. Sure enough, others within the training fields had begun to watch them fight each other. Cayde sat against a tree as he got out a bottle of another liquid and started chugging it down.

Ruby & Qrow stopped and became visible with another blast of air, causing the ground below them to crackle with energy and a small crater to form. Neither seemed to be giving each other the upper hand.

"You're doing pretty well squirt," Qrow grunted, pushing harder. Ruby began to try and match him, "Seems I can get a _little_ more serious."

Qrow suddenly vanished; catching Ruby off-guard. She instantly rolled as she gained her bearings, dodging a large swipe from Qrow's sword. The swing caused another giant shift in the air and even cut right through a fully grown tree.

The same tree that Cayde was leaning on.

"Hey!" Cayde said, raising his bottle in annoyance. "Watch it, you punks!"

The two guardians didn't seem to hear as they continued their fight. Ruby was now much more on the defensive; no longer attacking as her Uncle grew more aggressive towards her. She saw an opening as she darted out of the way of a powerful sword swing, conjuring a golden gun and blasting him in his side. Qrow was taken by surprise and faltered slightly; placing a hand to the bleeding hole in his side.

More than enough for Ruby to make a comeback. Cayde's metallic mouth twisted slightly as he smirked.

She slammed a knife into his stomach and countered with a roundhouse kick to his neck when he swung his sword randomly. He faltered once more; stumbling to the side. Ruby vanished a few more times, stabbing him more times. Finally, she rushed forward to stab him once more in the chest.

Qrow raised a hand. Ruby couldn't stop and she gave a look of shock.

The knife passed straight through his hand to the complete hilt. ruby backed away quickly but gave a hiss of pain soon after. Qrow had taken out the knife and thrown it straight back at her; stabbing her thigh. Although it didn't really hurt because of her Aura, it didn't mean she didn't feel pain at all.

She pulled it out; not noticing that Qrow was on his way towards her again. Distracted, she was thrown to the side as Qrow slammed his sword into her and slid across the grass. She continued rolling and paused when Qrow stabbed the ground where she had stopped. Getting up, she tried to gain some distance, but to no avail. Qrow vanished and appeared to her right; giving her a sharp kick to the head.

Violently, her head snapped to one side and smacked against a tree. Her surroundings darkened...

"Wha-?!"

Ruby awoke with a shout; smacking her forehead into Cayde's. Ruby rubbed at her sore head as Cayde gave a blank look.

"I told you to be careful with the damn horn." He reprimanded. As the pain for Ruby subsided, she looked down and screamed.

"W-W-W-What are you _DOING?!_ " She stuttered, crawling away from where he knelt. "Pervert! Asshole! Degenerate!"

"I did nothing except lay a wet towel over your head. Now please lie back down and stop cursing." Cayde replied gruffly.

"You finally awake Rubes?" A voice shouted from above them. Qrow was drinking while relaxing in a tree.

"Uncle Qrow, you bully!"

" _Whaaaaat?_ "

"You said you would only go a little harder on me. Not completely outmatch me!"

"But you went up a level too. So I had to get even with you."

"Ugh, I can't deal with you. Whatever."

"Anyways, time for your analysis," Cayde interjected. Ruby turned her attention to him.

"So you've gotten faster and your accuracy is a lot sharper than before; heck you were keeping up a slightly less suppressed Qrow for a good while. However, you have to be able to expect any scenario from your opponent. You thought that Qrow was most definitely a goner, but we both know he's way stronger than that. You underestimated him; even knowing he was only suppressing. You did well today. I'll give you a B+ for the record."

Ruby gave a large smile as she hugged Cayde. He hugged her back with a sigh.

"Training's over, thankfully. You can go home now."

Ruby pulled away from him, running off. Cayde & Qrow simply watched until Qrow broke the comfortable silence.

"It's great seeing your kids grow up, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Qrow. I don't have kids, remember?"

"Yeah... Right..."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"We're going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship!"

"Shooting through the skies!"

"Uuuuh... I forgot the next line."

"Oh come on, Ruby!"

"Sorry, Yang! Hey, we're here."

After their training and a little rest, it was now afternoon. Neither Yang nor Ruby had any Patrols for the day so they instead decided to look for the only part missing from Ruby's new ship:

A Warp Drive.

Holliday had done complete wonders on the ship; fixing it with spare parts, giving it a good clean and wipe down, even enhancing some of the engines for a smoother lift-off and flight. Ruby had given her many thank you's for her work. Holliday had merely laughed it off and said that Ruby owed her a favour for it.

They transmatted off the ship and on top of a hill in the Cosmodrome, first taking in the sights of the terrain. It wasn't long before some unwelcome visitors came to interrupt the view.

"Here comes the _welcome wagon,_ " Yang mentioned dryly, equipping her gauntlets and jumping into the fray. She pounded the floor as she landed and caused a ripple, throwing over the smaller Dregs and destabilising the Vandals behind. Ruby equipped a Sniper Rifle for herself, quickly dropping their bodies to the floor. A Vandal screeched loudly just before it was killed; alerting Ruby & Yang's presence to others. Reinforcements were coming.

"Time to go!"

Ruby hopped on her Sparrow and quickly sped off, Yang following suit. The Fallen continued to chase after them, even though they knew they had no chance of ever catching up. Soon enough, they gave up on it altogether, only hurling their insults at them.

"So what are we exactly looking for, Rubes?"

"A crashed ship. The Guardian who owned it marked it on the Patrol Map, so _hopefully,_ it's still got an intact Warp Drive."

" _Hopefully?_ "

"Yeah, it's been crashed for three hours. More than enough time for Fallen to scavenge from it and tear it apart."

"Oh, right. Then we better hurry."

Hurry, they did. They met some opposition along the way across the Cosmodrome, but it was nothing they couldn't run over if they were going fast enough. Soon they reached the ship; where a bunch of Fallen were still looking over the remains of the ship.

"Dammit!"

Ruby sped up and did a U-Turn; knocking over the Fallen Dregs. They flew away, bouncing across the ground before skidding to a stop. They got up; disoriented and confused but quickly bounded back to Ruby when they realised they were under attack. The rest of the Fallen began to equip their rifles and daggers, attacking with everything they had.

"Woohoo!"

Yang raced through the opposing Fallen; smashing into them like a battering ram and scattering them. She got off the Sparrow and attacked the nearest Vandal, killing them with a single punch to the face. Ether splattered everywhere. Ruby helped, slicing through the necks of the other Fallen and making short work of them fairly quickly. It didn't take long to be done with them.

Ruby let out her Ghost; Scarlett; who scanned over the ship. They waited a few minutes before the Ghost gave its verdict.

"Scarlett said the Warp Drive is gone; taken to be more exact. _But **,**_ we can trace it and get it back."

"Then let's go. We might as well, seeing as we've already gotten this far. Who even has it?"

"Well considering where we are, it would be the House of Devils."

"Great..."

So they trudged onward, blasting down any Fallen that came there way. They found a few loot boxes, scavenged from a few Dreg & Vandals and even picked a few materials from the nearby plants. They would hopefully be able to upgrade their weaponry slightly. They entered into a Fallen infested building; still continuing to completely decimate any of the teams sent their way.

Soon enough they entered a clearing, filled with robotic devices called Shanks; small, flying robotic drones equipped with blasters, as well as a few Vandals keeping watch. The Vandals seemed to be quite relaxed in particular; leaving their drones to take care of the patrol. They were huddled together, conversing within their language.

Ruby ended their conversation with a headshot. The Vandal fell to the ground and the other Vandals panicked, screaming at the Shanks to scurry around and find the intruders. Yang grabbed a drone while it passed, attacked her grenade to it and threw it at one of the Vandals who were clearly panicking more than the others. He exploded with a burst of fire. Yang fought to hold back a laugh as she continued to hide behind a pillar.

Ruby took down another Vandal and the Shanks began to analyse the trajectory of the shot; closing in on her. Yang decided it was time to finally stop hiding. Jumping out from behind the pillar, she grabbed another Shank which squealed in confusion and threw it at the last Vandal. They both exploded once more.

The rest of the Shanks began to shoot at her which she blocked and shot back. They all fell to the ground dead within a few seconds. Ruby also comes out of hiding, inspecting the dead Vandals.

"Guess we're gonna have to look harder for that-"

"Yang look out!"

"Huh?"

Yang flew and smashed straight through the brick wall on the other side of the clearing; raising dust everywhere. A roar was heard and the dust cleared to show Riksis, the Devil Archon standing before them. Ruby ran as the Archon took out his Shrapnel Launcher and began firing upon her. She evaded the shots easily.

" _You fucking Fallen **bitch!**_ " A voice screamed, who turned out to be Yang ready to send the Archon straight back to meet its maker.

She shot through the sky in a blaze of flaming glory, delivering a fiery punch to Riksis' face that sent the Archon careening across the room and smashing through another wall. As it tried to shake away its daze, it called upon reinforcements. Fallen began to drop from the ceiling around the room.

" _You messed up my fucking hair, you **asshole!**_ "

Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister as she shot down the reinforcements. Imagine thinking about hair _right now_ , when fighting an _Archon for the House of devils?_ Only her sister could get angry at that. Yang shot towards the Archon who was still barely able to stand and gave it another earth-shattering punch that sent it skidding. It got up faster as if the second punch had seemed to stop the confusing it once had. Riksis continued to shoot at Yang with his Launcher, yet she continued to weave between the shots.

She jumped forward aiming another punch, but Riksis was ready for her this time. Dropping his gun, he met her punch with his own fist. Both bounced away but continued to meet each fist for fist. However, there was still a problem.

While Yang only had two arms, Riksis had two extra: making it four against two. Yang found herself being pushed back more and more until she remembered something that Shaxx had once taught her. She held her ground as she tried to recall the memory.

" _When two opposing sides clash against another, of course only the smaller side would be flung away. However, if you utilise the strength of the land where you stand..._ "

Yang smirked as she dodged a punch and grabbed the arm before it could be pulled back. She twisted while pulling the entire weight of the Archon off the ground.

" _You will truly become a Pound-For-Pound Fighter!_ "

Riksis smashed straight into the ground, bouncing slightly and dropping once more. He couldn't believe it. How could a mere Guardian _lift and drop_ **him** like a toy? What was the sorcery that the Great Machine had given her?! He, the great Devil House Archon, who had killed hundreds of Guardians and sacrificed their skulls to his god, was being thrown around like a ragdoll?!

Ruby had long since killed the reinforcements and was watching the intense battle. She knew her sister was strong but, _damn_ , this really put it into perspective.

Yang relaxed and entered another stance, a fist held back and another arm extended.

"Seems I forgot an important lesson, dad. Thanks for reminding me." She whispered as Riksis got up one more time. "Come and get it, Fallen bastard."

Riksis screeched and threw another punch. Yang somehow deflected the punch away from herself, grabbed the arm and began swinging him round and round, speeding up faster and faster.

"Huuu-m-can! Sht-op Thisss!" Riksis spoke in very distorted English, such that Yang didn't even hear it.

Having reached maximum speed, she threw him straight into the sky and he quickly disappeared with a last scream of terror. Light glowed as he faded from sight in the sky.

"That's for my hair, you Fallen cunt."

"Yang, **WHY?!** "

Yang looked towards her fuming sister who was very angry for reasons unknown to her.

"Wh-What did I do? I just killed the bad guy!"

"You didn't need to throw him off-planet!"

"why not?"

"Because he had the Warp Drive!"

"You mean this?"

Yang held out a hand and a Warp Drive materialised in it. Ruby couldn't help but be amazed.

"When-"

"I knocked it off him, but he never seemed to notice. His dumbass was still trying to beat me."

Ruby hugged her sister tightly as she squealed, knocking them both over in the process of the bear hug. Yang laughed and hugged back, but soon found out she was about to die of suffocation

"Ruby. Oxygen. Please."

"Oh right, sorry."

They both got up and Ruby called down her ship to collect them. Yang stretched and yawned, the ship finally arriving on top of them.

"Hey what should get dad to cook for dinner?"

"I wanted some Noodles."

"Meh, what about Pizza?"

"Oooh, Pizza sounds good, haven't had that for a while now actually."

"Then let's get some!"

"Okay, sis!"

... Later, an unidentified flying object would crash into a Guardian's ship coming out of Warp flight. It would soon be identified as Riksis the Archon from House Devils, but it was still a mystery how it almost ended up on the moon.

* * *

Aaah, thank you all for waiting for this chapter, I really hoped you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be because Half-term is nearly done, but I once again beg for your patience.

Until next time, BYE!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	6. Chapter 6

"This is Tec-9, reporting. Titan code:7854TEC."

A Titan exo was speaking in the hologram. He was clearly battered and heavily wounded; sparks flying and open circuits everywhere. Even his face seemed to have been crushed by something.

"I was sent to investigate the Fallen; they were keeping something heavily guarded. Something they clearly thought was too valuable or too much of a danger to let in... Or out. I realised that this was a danger that was indeed too much to let out."

As the three vanguards watched, Zavala had the most grim face. He had personally given Tec-9 the mission, and now look at him. He was dead and all they had to go by, was a holographic recording.

"These things, they, they seem to _eat light._ They drain and suck it away from you, like some kind of vacuum... And their _screams._ They're the definition of terror incarnate. They're a goddamn nightmare."

"I can't watch this anymore." Zavala growled, getting up to leave. A woman got up in front of him.

"You sent him to his death and you dare not at least grace his final wishes? Are you not a Vanguard?" Ikora Rey hissed, stopping him in his tracks.

"I didn't mean for him to die-"

"Of course not. But he did. So you will watch his final moments, just as we are."

Zavala took his seat once more as he continued to watch.

"They multiply at an extremely fast rate. Or they're simply too many of them. Either way, they come out of nowhere. I'm currently trapped inside the Skywatch and the Fallen are outside holding guard the door. I'm low on ammunition and... They _ate_ my ghost. I watched it literally have the light ripped and torn away from it and reduced to a broken, empty shell."

"These things are dangerous. I understand why the Fallen wanted to keep them here, if we let them out,-"

A blood-curling screech broke out and the sound of running was heard. The Titan turned with shock before returning to the Hologram.

"I pray that this message gets out to the Vanguard. Especially Zavala. I know he will avenge me."

He turned once more with a machine gun at the ready. It rattled as it churned to begin producing its rapid fire.

"Come, insects of Darkness! I will stand and fight! _For the Light!_ "

The titan roared once more as he sprayed the enemy before the Hologram cut off abruptly. There was silence for a few seconds, which was interrupted by the clapping of hands.

The three Vanguards turned their heads to see a woman with three glowing green eyes, leaning on a wall.

"Eris, leave imme-"

Zavala was interrupted by Eris as she walked towards them.

"I _warned you_... But you did not _listen_ _._ "

"Eris, you knew?" Ikora spoke up, eyes widening.

" _Of course, I did_ _._ "

"She told me her usual lies and deceit."

"Actually, I told you, _you_ _sent that man to his death. If he left, he would not return._ "

"As if you would know when one would die."

"There are many things I know, that you would need an entire lifetime's worth of experience to learn, dear Vanguard."

" **Enough!** You mean to tell me, you knew and you still did not tell me to recall him?! Why, Eris?"

"To prove a point and use his death as a beacon of hope."

Eris conjured a ball of light and thrust it towards the table where it struck the hologram emitter. With a soft green glow, the hologram emitter displayed a map with a blinking spot.

"Get that rock off my hologram." Cayde-6 said dryly, reaching down to pet his chicken. He was ignored as Eris expanded the map of the Skywatch.

"The Skywatch are being occupied by a parasite that I am very familiar with. The _Hive._ "

" _Absolutely impossible!_ The Hive haven't been here in centuries! We would have known!"

" _Completely possible._ Their scent of death lingers on this planet and has been becoming stronger since the Grimm first settled. It was only a matter of time before they showed up at our front door again."

"Mating season..." Ikora whispered, something that she had already been warned about. She was beginning to remember the reports and began piecing together the bigger picture.

"The initial Grimm that had been sent across Remnant must have been loaded to the brim of Hive eggs. They were just sacrificial pawns. The hive would feed off of their brethren and continue to grow."

"Correct, Ikora. The Fallen tried to deal with this matter as they had been the ones who were originally attacked. The House of Kings, especially. They attacked the Hive with all they had. But obviously could not completely defeat them."

"So they trapped them instead; sealing them in the Skywatch."

"Correct again. But that makes them even more dangerous. The Hive are good at doing 3 things. Eating, reproducing & collecting Tithe. If they are not given nutrients through outside means, they simply turn inwards..."

"They eat each other. Cannibalism. Survival of the fittest would ensure only the strongest Hive and Grimm are the ones that would eventually escape."

"It seems my Hive teachings are paying off."

"Yes, they are."

Eris caught a green orb that was flung towards her by Cayde.

"I told you to get that shit off my map."

"I know."

"Then next time, listen and obey."

Cayde walked past her and towards the door.

"Cayde, this meeting is not finished."

"Oh, I know. But something much more important has come up."

"What exactly."

"My student's personal weapon."

"Cayde-6, come back here, right now!"

Cayde was already gone. On the original blue hologram was two moving dots that were heading closer to the Skywatch. Their name's were Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long.

Eris noticed this and followed after him, a grim look on her face. She couldn't exactly let her favourite fan die today, could she?

* * *

With a roar of her engine, Yang rammed her Sparrow into a Fallen Captain; destroying its Arc shield and pushing it over. The Captain grunted and pushed against the sparrow as he tried to push it over. Yang grinned as she reversed away from him and then slammed into him again, completely throwing him over. Jumping off of her Sparrow, she twirled round to see Ruby decapitating the Captain with a single swing of her knife.

"You really love spoiling the fun, huh Sis?"

"Come on, Yang, I want to hurry this up and go home!"

" _Boooooriiiiiing!_ "

"I wanna see my shows! That's not boring!"

"Why see shows when you could be out here killing Fallen and saving the City from disasters?"

" _Boooooriiiiiing!_ "

"Hey, you just used my line!"

"It fits!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does-"

Yang was cut off as a Vandal screeched and leapt towards her; Arc blades flashing. With a burst of fire, Yang readied her fist.

" _I'm trying to have a conversation here!_ "

Yang punched the Fallen away, sending it flying into a wall. It slid to the floor and twitched before dying silently.

"Let's just get this over with."

"I agree."

They headed into the hallways, to meet more Fallen waiting to ambush them. Ruby met them head-on, shooting her way through, while Yang kept up a Void shield to stop any incoming damage. Then she pounded the floor with a burst of Arc energy, disintegrating any Fallen near her. The Fallen continued attacking, but after a while, they all began running away. Ruby captured a Dreg and grabbed its comm device before firing a bullet into its head.

There was someone screaming down the line to all Fallen. Ruby's Ghost translated:

"Get out! Get out! If they want to sacrifice themselves so much, let them be! We can watch them tear each other apart limb from limb!"

"That's... Very ominous." Yang said, a shiver going down her spine.

"But who are they talking about? They can't be talking about us. We wouldn't kill each other."

"Then it must be whatever they're... Guarding?"

They entered further until they met a locked door. Ruby's Ghost began her job; trying to unlock the door. After a while, the door rattled and lifted open.

" **What is this? Lots of motion ahead. I've got a bad feeling about this.** "

"Don't worry, Scarlett, I'm sure it's just Fallen trying to mess with us."

They crept up the stairs and into the first room; pitch black. Scarlett turned herself into a flashlight, but even then, the darkness was still there creeping at the corner of their light,

"What's going on here? Where are all those Fallen?"

" **By your feet.** "

Yang looked down to indeed see dead Fallen carcasses. Piles of them. Ripped to shreds and missing parts.

"What in the fu-"

" **More movement. Further ahead. They're scampering around.** "

They continued to creep forward, hearing many different noises around them in the dark.

"Wait a sec."

They were so low they were almost crawling, and Yang pulled Ruby back to her quickly. Now they were back to back.

"What is it Yang?"

"These aren't Fallen. They can't be."

"Why not?"

"Fallen can't see in the dark!"

There was a screech like no other; one that sounded like the epitome of despair. Then _things_ began to run at them, claws ready to pounce and kill them.

"What is that?!"

" **Hive! They're here!** "

Yang shot towards the first group of creatures, with her body coated in electricity. Just as she was about to reach them, a sword came flying out at her. She was knocked to the side, dazed but not dead. Her Aura had saved her from the hit.

"That hurt like hell! What even was that?!"

The perpetrator came out, heavily armoured and three vicious glowing eyes. It opened its set of teeth to release a sort of growl before picking up its dropped sword. Then it rushed forward to attack. Yang grinned and rushed forward to meet its swing. She danced around his slash attacks and then punched it straight into the jaw. This knocked the armoured Hive back, but it easily found its footing once more.

Ruby continued fighting against the smaller and still screeching Hive, shooting as many as she could so that she wouldn't be overrun. Just as she was abut to fire another shot, her Hand Cannon was blasted away from her. Seeing where the shot came from, another version of the Hive was aiming its weapon at her once more. Ruby disappeared in a flutter of rose petals before the shots could hit her again. Finding cover, she quickly grabbed her hand cannon and instead equipped a sniper rifle.

"Annoying!"

Yang was still battling the armoured Hive which seemed to not want to give up at all. She had began to crumble some of its defences, and its armour was falling away.

"Why won't you die?!"

She began firing shots from her gauntlets towards the Hive creature but still it came forward. She opted for another Fist of Havoc, launching herself at the creature. Instead, it stopped and did something completely unexpected.

Taking a guarding position, a black wall of shadow seemed to cover his front. Yang punched against it, but couldn't feel the shield even strain against her attack. Instead, it seemed to be sapping away at her Aura. Bouncing backwards away from the shield, she did a few somersaults and landed safely, while pulling out her prized possession.

Gjallarhorn.

Just as the shield of darkness began to lift, Yang fired a shot at it. She guessed that the shield couldn't be held for long, so she waited for the perfect opportunity.

The Hive creature was surprised to see the the rocket heading towards him and couldn't react in time. It hit him straight in the head, blowing him apart and his armoured body falling to bits. Yang was still weary of him and continued to blast him, lighting up the area and killing other Hive that had been attempting to kill them.

Ruby fired her final shot, killing the final Hive creature that was shooting at her. They were quick to fire and even faster to hide. These Hive were indeed a formidable foe, just like Eris said.

Ruby had a light bulb moment as she realised that Eris had indeed prepared her in case she ever did meet the Hive or Grimm.

Ruby remembered everything about the Hive that she had learnt. the ones who ran around trying to claw at them and shred them, were called Thrall. Those that had matured from thrall and had acquired the maturity to use firearms were called Acolytes. The one that Yang had faced...

That was a Knight. A strong one.

"Hello there."

Yang and Ruby turned around to see a familiar face. Well, 2 familiar faces actually.

"Cayde! Eris!"

Ruby ran up to them, giving them a big hug together. Eris sighed, but allowed it while Cayde laughed and patted the girl's back soothingly.

"Hi... Guys..." Yang was out of breath, she had been running on adrenaline since fighting the Knight. But now her light was barely coming back. Her Aura was moving at a snail's pace.

"Well you guys have been busy. Good job." Cayde commented, seeing the bodies of Hive disintegrate. He crushed a Thrall's head beneath his boot, turning it into dust.

"Let me heal you." Eris murmured, placing a hand upon Yang's head and chanting something, as her green eyes shined brighter. Yang felt her Aura shoot up as she was rejuvenated and she leapt in the air from the feeling of being over-powered.

"But... Why did you come?"

"To help you clear out the Hive. these things don't die easily, that's for sure."

A weapon materialised in Cayde's hands. It was a Scythe.

"Also, to give you this."

Ruby squealed and bear-hugged Cayde once more, this time completely pushing him over to the floor.

"Crescent Rose! It finally arrived!"

"Yeah, I did the paint job for it. It took a while but-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"It's nothing. Relax. I could do this all day."

"Well we don't have all day." Eris reminded, as she and Yang prepared to storm the main area. There was moaning and screaming from inside the last room. "There's a Wizard in there and I need it dead. _Now._ "

Ruby quickly loaded her Crescent Rose, getting a feel for it before nodding to Cayde. Together, they stood outside the door ready to burst inside.

"On the count of three. One-"

" _THREE!_ "

Yang blasted open the door and shot towards the Thrall, slamming her fist into one and then roundhouse kicked the next. They didn't even know what hit them.

" _Or,_ we could just not bother waiting." Cayde sighed, as they all ran out and began their attack.

Yang punched 2 more Thrall out of the sky. Bringing her next fist forward, she launched off a fiery fist blast, that incinerated the rest of the Thrall screaming their way towards her.

" _Woah!_ I didn't know I could do that!"

"You can't, normally. I've just given you a small boost of light. It won't last much longer." Eris explained, making a few hand signs and murmuring, before a darkness swallowed the Hive in front of her. She grinned in satisfaction.

"Good enough!"

Just as Yang was about to face off another Knight, it fell to piece before her. Literally.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, all the Hive were breaking down, falling apart at the seams and bit and pieces no longer staying together. Eris and yang could only watch as the Hive went into a frenzy but couldn't even react to what was killing them.

"This is so much _fuuuuun!_ "

Ruby burst into rose petals once more, slicing apart another few Acolytes in front of her to shreds. Cayde followed through, rushing past the bodies to the 2 Hive Knights behind and dicing them up in a crackle of electricity.

"Holy shit, Rubes! I didn't know you could go that fast!"

" _I didn't know either!_ "

There was another screech and the Hive Wizard let itself be known, summoning the rest of the Hive that it could. Thrall clambered out of the dark pit that it had been summoned and made their way towards the Guardians. Yang used her Gjallarhorn to blow them to smithereens before they even had a chance.

"Gotra, Eir Spawn! Little lights, be very careful! He is not to be trifled with!" Eris warned, as she herself prepared an attack. A lance of dark magic conjured in her hands.

"Right, got it!"

"Sure, Eris!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Gotra, the Hive Wizard, screamed again and began preparing an attack. It let loose a dozen blasts of magic electricity which the group dodged easily.

"Take a load of _this!_ "

Yang fired Gjallarhorn again, and the missile found its path to the Wizard, exploding on impact and releasing its cluster grenades. Yet when the dust cleared, it was still hovering there.

"What?! There isn't anything alive that Gjallarhorn can't kill!"

"Hush, Xiao Long. It is using a magic shield. You've just destroyed it."

Ruby reacted first, flinging herself towards the Hive wizard and cutting it down. It screeched, this time in pain. Eris threw her lance, hitting it in the middle of its head and still having enough force to attach itself to the wall behind. It growled before becoming silent for once.

"Dead. Just like all hive should be." Eris murmured, her lance of darkness dissipating into thin air. The trio behind her celebrated

"Woohoo, we did it!" Cayde shouted for joy, before sitting on something and getting out a drink. He drank the entire bottle and then threw it away, before belching loudly. "'Scuse me."

"I'm so glad this is over."

"No thanks to you, Rubes. You went super damn fast!"

"Tell me about it! It was exhilarating!"

As they exited the Skywatch, Eris and Cayde parted ways with the 2 girls, wishing them good luck. Cayde promised to handle all the paperwork for them and do a _proper_ report to ensure that only the most experience Guardians would be allowed near here. Eris said she would see them later, but didn't state where she was headed.

"Time for a snack. Want anything Rubes?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here first and get some strawberry ice cream."

"Now, that I can agree on you with."

* * *

 _Sword Art 1, Technique 3: Ice thrust_

A katana glinted with power and a dial whirled into place. With a flash of cold air, the sword thrust through the Hive Knight's chest. It roared, but quickly froze over completely, then crumbled into nothingness around her sword. It joined the bodies of decomposing Hive that lay wasted across the ground, with icicles decorating them beautifully. Even some of the Hive were frozen within them. Heels clacked across the ground beneath until they reached another person, also battling a few Hive Thrall.

 _Sword Art 1, Technique 2: Ice slice_

The woman raced forward with a quick swing of her katana, a layer of ice and frost cut the Thrall in half. They decomposed even before they fell to the floor. The woman was breathing heavily and turned quickly when she heard her sister clapping.

"Well done, Sister. You've become much more magnificent than before."

"Thank you, Sister. I could not have done it without your guidance."

"Yes, truly. But do not forget. To watch your surroundings."

With her thumb, she propped her katana from its sheath, a cold mist seeping from the sword. Behind her Sister was a Hive Knight that was preparing to attack.

 _Sword Art 1 Technique 6: Dance of the Frosted Flakes_

Everything around her went into slow-motion as she cut rapidly at the Knight behind her sister. It hadn't even been a second. As time seemed to finally catch up, the younger sister finally turned around and the Hive Knight gargled before disintegrating. Realising that she had been saved, the sister knelt before her.

"Thank you, sister. Forgive me for troubling you."

"Troubling me? Weiss, get up. There is never a time that I would not help my sister in her time of need. Especially when our wretched father is-"

" _Please,_ leave Father out of this."

"... I'm surprised you still respect him. No matter. Let us leave. The subjugation is complete."

They left the tunnels they had been in, returning to the main entrance and getting on their Sparrows as they began the journey to Atlas. Weiss answered her Sister.

"I only respect him for what I can gain. Soon, **I** will be the head of the Schnee Dust Company."

She sped up as she leaned into her sparrow, her sister following.

" _Then finally, I will be able to choose my own fate. **And change this destiny of** **mine** **.**_ "


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back, Weiss Schnee."

Her heels clicked loudly as she walked elegantly through the hallway. A slightly overweight butler walked behind her, keeping pace as she handed him her belongings.

"Thank you, Klein. I'll be heading to my room now. I would like no disturbances."

"I'm afraid not, dear Weiss."

She stopped to turn back at him.

"I'm sorry, but your father demands your presence. He seems to have another Fiancé ready for you to meet."

"Again?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

With a huff, Weiss continued through the maze-like house, stopping outside a large door. Without knocking, she barged in.

"And that is why- Ah, Weiss, how good to see you, my dear daughter!"

Jacques Schnee, known to the world as the current President of the Schnee Dust Company, stood from his table as he warmly greeted his daughter. He smiled as he hugged her tightly.

" _Make a **good impression** , my dear,_" he whispered, voice as cold as ice and sharp as knives. If it wasn't for Weiss's frosted attitude, she would have shivered from hearing him.

" _Of course, Father._ " Weiss rasped back, just as cold as he had.

They let go of each other just as quickly as they had hugged, smiles dancing across their faces, yet their hearts were completely iced over towards each other. Jacques turned to the young man seated in a chair, who seemed to be eager to introduce himself.

"Ah, yes, this man is your Fiancé."

Weiss groaned within herself. Another rich pretty boy who presumably thought his wealth spoke for him and therefore he could do what he wanted without restraint. He probably already had three other women within his harem; trying his luck with her would either get him killed or broken. Like every other rich prick that had made her way into this house.

She wasn't getting married to some idiot affluent playboy. She probably wouldn't marry at all.

"Ah, Weiss Schnee, it is _wonderful_ to meet you."

Weiss felt as if she was damaging her lungs every time she breathed in his wretched smell of expensive perfumes and luxurious fragrances. It was enough to make her want to hurl. He raised her gloved hand to his lips to kiss it lightly. She felt disgusted just allowing him to do it. Unfortunately, her father was watching intensively so it wasn't as if she could just lash out.

' _Time to change these gloves... Again._ '

"I see you've been out and about. Hunting, perhaps?"

Her father tried to cut in, to steer the conversation away from where he knew it would lead.

"Yes-"

" _Indeed,_ I have been hunting."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. Hive, Grimm, Fallen. Whatever threatens our peace."

The _boy_ (he was clearly one, there was no way he was a man) winced but his face quickly reshaped into a lopsided smile. As with all boys like him, he was quite disgusted that she was doing such a menial task. Clearly, peace had been too good for him. He probably didn't even know how to defend himself.

"You are a Guardian?"

"A Warlock, yes. It runs in the family-"

" _I think that's enough for now._ "

Her father finally interjected, clearly not very happy as Weiss could tell from his presence and aura. But the man in front of her was simply too oblivious to what was going on between father and daughter.

"Weiss, why don't you got and freshen up? You must be very tired from your hunting."

"Why Father, _thank you._ "

Weiss curtsied in mockery, a dark smile glinting on her face, before leaving while making sure to slam the door shut just hard enough so that her father would know she was pissed off.

"Now then, what do you think of her?" Jacques said, turning to the man sitting before him. His grin was wide, even including teeth.

"Ugh, honestly, she's way too condescending of people her own status."

The man took off the skin of his face, revealing it to be a mask, which revealed a completely different person. He had a nasty scar, two tear marks going across his face. One diagonally across his nose and the other across his cheek from the left part of his mouth all the way to his ear. they had both healed, but the scars themselves seemed to add to his somewhat wild nature.

"But, she'll do. I'm sure she's good enough."

Jacques leaned back, seemingly happy with himself.

" **Then she's all** **yours.** "

The man laughed.

"Thanks then. I'll enjoy _taking_ her from you."

* * *

Ugh, useless idiots who only care about money. Can't dad just leave me alone for once?"

Weiss kicked off her heels and lay on her bed, tired from all the drama that happened that afternoon. Dealing with the enemies of humanity was where her stamina was easy. Her sister and drilled into her all the techniques of the Schnee Clan and increased her lacking stamina, somewhat. Dealing with her father was something she just couldn't anticipate. He was just _different_ , from every Monster she had faced.

A knock on the door made her groan, but as it was opened she quickly gave a smile.

"I brought you some tea and confectionaries, my little snowflake."

Klein arrived with a tray, coming to the table nearby and placing it down to dish out the cup of tea to her. Weiss moaned in happiness as she sipped. She hadn't realised she had wanted something so bad until she had it.

"Thank you, Klein."

"Anything for my beautiful little snowflake."

"Anything?" Weiss queried, raising an eyebrow. Klein cleared his throat as he spoke once more.

" _As long as it doesn't cost me my job._ "

They both laughed at the joke, enjoying the soothing environment around them. Weiss walked over to the large window as she sighed and looked towards the garden.

"Now tell me, my snowflake. What has you so down?"

"It's the usual. Father being a complete prick as always. Wanting me to marry some chump from a high-class family of frauds just so _HE_ can gain some more money. Like I want to be a fucking _trophy wife._ "

"Now, now dear. Calm down."

Klein brought his hands to her shoulders, lightly massaging them.

"Your father may be an absolute cunt and definitely not a human being..."

Weiss chuckled as she relaxed.

"As well as a complete fraud without feelings... However, soon it will not matter. You will run this company and run it as _you_ see fit. Change can simply start with you."

Weiss was finally relaxed as Klein's large hands left her body.

"If you need anything, call. I will be making dinner soon."

Klein left silently, taking the tray and cups with him. The door clicked shut behind him. Weiss sighed once more as she looked out of the window, towards the frozen garden. she wished she could be as free as the birds of the air, caring not for money or power, but simply living as best as they could.

" _You could be just like them._ "

Weiss instantly jumped back as she turned around, forming a spear of ice in one hand. Her brother was hanging from the ceiling by the chandelier. With a flip, he fell to the floor elegantly; not making the slightest sound. It was the benefit of being a hunter.

"What do **you** want, _Whitley?_ "

"Why so startled, big sis? _Scared?_ "

"Coming from you, that's an understatement. _So what do you want?_ "

Whitley giggled at her, his eyes opening to stare coldly at his elder sister.

"Oh, nothing much, my dear sister. Just a warning."

Weiss was still on guard, keeping the spear of ice to her chest.

"Honestly, rela-"

"There's nothing honest about you Whitely, so **get to the point.** "

He was now sitting on her bed, a leg crossed over the other as he smiled. But Weiss knew that his smile was as dangerous as his abilities.

"I guess you're right, elder sister."

He brought out a knife, looking at it elegantly.

"I came here for your benefit, y' know. It almost makes me think you don't _appreciate_ me."

"Stop stalling."

" **Ugh, fine.** "

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling off the glove. Then he stabbed it, straight through the fabric, a small glow being emitted before vanishing. Weiss raised an eyebrow until he answered.

"A little _bug_ was trying to enter our conversation."

Weiss was surprised. She hadn't felt a bug on her hand and nobody had touched her-

"That guy... He's not as _stupid_ as he seems."

Weiss remembered. That man had kissed her hand. How he had planted a bug, she didn't know, but for once she was thankful for the cunning as a snake brother of hers. Even if he _had_ tried to kill her.

 ** _Thrice._**

"Anyway, I've come to tell you. Father has prepared something for you. I _suggest_ you take your blade. After all, that **thing** doesn't look it can be taken out with your bare hands. It's quite the monster, but if you properly analyse it, I'm sure you can defeat it."

He flipped back up to the chandelier as he giggled.

"After all, you're the _heiress of the Schnee Clan._ "

He disappeared in a flash of electricity, his childish giggles still echoing across the room. Weiss sighed heavily as she dispersed the icicle in her hand. She had been holding her breath, yet she hadn't even known it. She quickly became combat-ready, putting on her heels and ensuring her Katana was filled with enough dust within its dial. Another knock on her door sounded.

"Enter."

"Ms Schnee..."

Weiss bit her lip as a slim and tall man entered, bowing towards her. He was her father's direct assistant; his right-hand man. Yet, all this man ever seemed to give off was the scent of cunningness, unlike anything she had ever witnessed. Even her father didn't seem to have the aura of treachery and evil that this man had.

"You may rise."

He rose elegantly, pushing his glasses up once more. He smiled as he relayed her a message.

"Your father has called for you. He would like you in the Arena, promptly."

He spoke with such grace, but she knew his tongue was just as sharp as any double-edged sword. She walked past him without answering, heading into the elevator and going downwards into the underground arena.

This was a place that her Father mostly did experiments on. He tested dust for their attributes as well as how well they did against Grimm. This would determine how well they had mined and if they were of the highest quality. Then they would be sold out to the public and other rich people that had invested into the business. Dust was something of everyday use, but it wasn't cheap.

"Heiress, I wish you luck."

A crypt voice crackled over the speakers within the elevator. She rolled her eyes in annoyance from her father's assistant. The elevator came to a shuddering halt and she walked out into the Arena. Stationary robots were brought to life slowly, clanking and whirring as they activated their systems and began to attack. Weiss sighed in exasperation.

She breathed deeply as she stretched out a leg behind her and bent forward, had ready to unsheathe. The dial span and quickly switched to lightning dust.

 _Schnee Style; Lightning Sword Art: Thunderclap_

In a flash of electricity, Weiss disappeared and reappeared across the arena, now sheathing her sword. The robots turned to her direction and began to run towards her until they fell in half and ceased to move again. She breathed outwards and slowly relaxed.

"That was merely a warm-up, my dear."

Weiss heard her father talk through the speakers and looked up to see a stage where he was standing. Beside him was his assistant taking notes as well as another man she didn't recognise. He had some scarring but other than that she didn't care.

"Really father? How would you know? I've never seen you _warm-up_ before."

The man with scarring sniggered silently behind her father, who merely rolled his eyes. He was used to his daughter's mockery and teasing.

"I merely let you experience a little combat and you're the best of the best, are you?"

Jacques clicked his fingers and his assistant obeyed, pressing a few buttons on his Scroll to operate a large shutter on the far side. More lights clicked on to show the spectacle.

"I have a little present for you, Weiss..."

A giant suit of armour, in a kneeling position, seemed to awaken slowly, standing to full height. It pulled its sword out of the floor, twirling it a few times in its hands before finding its opponent.

Weiss.

" _I hope you enjoy it. Or else it will enjoy you._ "

The hulking armour jumped towards her, bringing down its blade in a fast slash towards where she stood. Weiss' eyes widened but she was able to dodge with minimal difficulty.

' _Fast!_ '

It turned towards her, lifting its sword from the crater it had made and attacking with a barrage of slices. She parried, which was much more difficult than she expected.

' _Strong!_ '

"It's an Arma Gigas with a few control-type Grimm stuffed into it. We wanted to test a few of the limits of Grimm. Hopefully, you will help us achieve an answer?" Her father sneered, a smile appearing on her face. The man behind him looked at the battle with a stern face.

Weiss attacked back, the dial on her katana spinning rapidly. She slashed at the wrist of the Arma Gigas, making it lose balance, before attacking once more in a flurry of slices. It used its hand to try to grab at her, but instead, she dodged and ran up the arm, slicing at the shoulder. Her attack hit the joint and the arm fell down heavily.

"She's smart, that's for sure." the scarred man murmured.

"Of course. She wouldn't be Heiress if it wasn't for her talents."

"Yeah, but..."

The arm moved, throwing off Weiss and reattaching itself to the suit. Weiss looked in fear and surprise.

"She's still got quite a bit to learn."

The Armour was clearly learning from her attacks, as it was not as offensive before and switching its style of attack more often, from wide arcs to thrusts and stabs. It was getting harder to find an opening. The armour tried kicking her away, but she was too small to do something that needed such accuracy. Using its unbalanced position, she moved behind it and slashed at the knee joint, but it decided to try and land on her instead, in the form of a body slam.

"Oh no, Weiss. Do you seem to be having _trouble?_ "

Weiss rolled her eyes at the mocking tone and continued her assault. As it got up it tried to swipe at her with a hand, which was sliced off cleanly. Weiss didn't back up; instead summoning several glyphs at once and jumping across them as she struck, pushing back the armour. Feinting another parry in mid-air, she used a glyph to jump over the sword swing and attack, thinking that the Grimm had lost its balance.

It did not.

A giant metal fist smashed into Weiss' body, sending her flying across the arena and skidding across the ground. Her ghost began to attempt to mend her, yet she got up on shaky legs and pushed it away.

" **You need healing! Let me fix** **you!** "

"No. I don't think I will."

" **But if I don't heal you soon, that scar... It'll be permanent...** "

"Even better. I'm going to _kill this thing right now._ "

The Ghost returned, as Weiss breathed and calmed her body. The Grimm advanced towards her, its thundering steps getting closer and closer. The words of her sister echoed in her mind. The dial of her katana whirred at a phenomenal speed before settling on fire Dust. Her Katana turned bright red and flames began to flicker across it.

"Don't _think._ "

Closer.

"Don't _feel._ "

The Grimm swung downwards upon her.

" ** _Just do._** "

In a flash Weiss moved, the Grimm missing its target by inches and being caught off-guard. It looked for its target but didn't see Weiss behind its head, standing on a glyph and wings of fire growing from her back.

 _Schnee Style; Fire Sword Art: 1000 Inferno Slashes_

Waves of fire rained down upon the Grimm before it even had time to think about defending itself. Just as it was trying to recover itself from the attack, Weiss was attacking again.

 _Sword Art 3 Technique 2: Expanding Ice Bolts  
_

Weiss dashed across parts of the Grimm as she sliced multiple times, far too fast for it to try and even catch up. The ice she had spread out quickly expanded and exploded across its body with extremely hot steam pouring out of it. Finally, Weiss stood in front of it, Katana ready to unsheathe. She got into a position once more.

 _Schnee Style; Lightning Sword Art: Thunderclap and **Flash**_

Weiss sliced through the Grimm, landing on another side as a whirring sound began to grow. Finally, the Grimm exploded in a show of electricity, just as she sheathed her sword once more. She turned to the stage where her father, the mysterious man and the secretary had been. Her father was furrowing his brow once more as the Secretary tapped across his Datapad. Meanwhile, the mysterious person was clapping sincerely.

"I'll take my leave now, _Father,_ " Weiss announced, as she began to leave. She stopped once more, a smirk on her face.

"I trust you will be a man of your word, _right, Father?_ You _did **promise.**_ "

Her father was now grinding his teeth at her, but calmed down soon enough.

" _Of course, my_ dear."

With that, Weiss left the Arena, leaving behind the leftovers of Grimm that evaporated behind her.


End file.
